Consumed
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Ventus or Ven as his friends call him has fallen into darkness and now he has became someone far more dangerous with the x-blade. Can aqua and Terra save their friend from causing chaos to the worlds or will Ven remain dark for all time and eterenity?
1. A hero falls

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. But I'm writing this story on behalf of my recent liking to the kingdom hearts series. I hope this story becomes a ride that will be the best ever. Well this is my first time to ever write it based off the new up coming game, Kingdom Hearts: birth by sleep. Well this story will sort of not make that much sense to some. But this might be something to enjoy. Well lets get started. This is also based off of a strange evil concept that came to my head in writing a story on what if Ven had became evil and trys to have kingdom hearts power? Well this might be something fresh and fun for the readers, well enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A hero falls

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD:

A young blond spiky hair kid, who seemed to be at age 15, wearied a blue armor type of suit while walking across the dead yard of Keyblades that lay powerless and unused. His name was Ventus or mostly by Ven as his friends would call him. He carried his strange horned helmet under his arm while he walked through the deserted wastelands of countless Keyblades and was thinking about what had happened to his friends Terra and Aqua. All three of them were gifted as the three Keyblade warriors. Ven looked up at the pale pink sky seeing that he had sensed something was wrong when he was with Master Xehanhort but had no memory on what had happen on that day. "I wonder if Terra and Aqua are alright…" Ven said to himself with worry. He then saw the clouds forming together as it had gotten dark. "Huh?" Ven said turning around and saw someone standing on the cliff above.

He looked hard on the figure trying to see who it was. He then had a cheerful smile come across his face as he had saw his friend Aqua standing there waiting for him.

"Aqua!" Ven cried out running towards her. Aqua looked at Ven and smiled.

They both looked at each other happy to see each other again. Then laser gunfire had come in between them.

Aqua looked up from where the laser gunfire came from. Ven looked up as well and saw a masked boy wearing black and red suit standing far away watching the young man with an eye patch on one eye and a scar running across his face walk towards Aqua.

Ven was then jolted with an ice attack and was starting to freeze. "Ven!" Aqua cried seeing him got frozen and couldn't move.

"Heh! Looks like he can't help you now." Said the man with the scar running down his face. Aqua turned to see the man stand before them.

She pulled out her Keyblade and started to fight the man.

-0-

The masked boy waited for his chance to strike watching Aqua and the man with the scar on his face fight.

-0-

The man smirked and warned Aqua about a certain someone will come soon and ran off. Aqua leered a bit and turned around to face Ven.

Ven struggled to try and thaw out but it was no good. He then gasped seeing that someone was coming. "Aqua!" He said.

Aqua turned around and got knocked out by the masked boy's blade.

Ven then had the strength to break out from the ice that in gulped him. The Masked boy made a sneer but the sneer couldn't be seen.

Ven then kept his guard up seeing the masked boy walk toward him. The Boy's mask went away revealing his face. Ven gasped a bit seeing the boy's face. The Boy had black spike up hair that was like Sora, He grinned while his golden eyes gleamed seeing Ven. His name was Vanitas.

"I can feel that the X-blade is near, Ven. We must become one in order to hold the blade in our grasp." Vanitas said.

Ven shook his head. Vanitas then was explaining to Ven that he was apart of Ven.

Ven shook his head even more hearing Vanitas's voice. Vanitas then summoned theses strange creatures called Unversed and they wrapped themselves around Ven.

Ven struggled to try and break free but it was no use.

Vanitas let out a light chuckle as he saw Ven in his grip. Ven struggled more and looked up at Vanitas.

Vanitas's darkness went into him as he sneered at Ven. "I see that you refuse the offer, but looks like I have to force you, won't I?" Vanitas said as he walked closer to Ven. Then a huge bright light had filled the arena. A huge whirlwind of light had knocked Aqua down. Ven felt Vanitas within him and let out a cry of pain.

He later woke up and saw Vanitas float down holding the incomplete x-blade. "Now! We are one, let us become one in the darkness to create the complete x-blade!" Vanitas said. Ven looked at Vanitas and growled. "Never!' He said. "I'll fight for my friends, Terra and Aqua!"

Vanitas then laughed. "Like that's going to help you! You know you can't win with that little blade." He continued while laughing. "Don't underestimate me!" Ven said and rushed at Vanitas. Vanitas drew his blade and they both clashed.

-0-

Aqua fell down the cliff and slowly gain herself as she woke up. She Gasped and looked around for Ven.

King Mickey appeared before her. "Aqua! What happened?" Mickey asked. Aqua looked worried. "I don't know, Ven just suddenly disappeared…" She said looking to the side.

Mickey felt sorry for Aqua and then looked up as he had spotted something. Aqua looked up and saw Ven standing on the cliff. She lightly smiled. "Ven! He's alright." She said and ran towards him.

Ven had his head lowered. Aqua looked at him. "Ven?" She asked. Mickey ran up towards them and sensed something was wrong. "Huh?" he said and quickly pulled out his key blade.

Ven then looked up at Aqua with an evil look in his eyes and grinned as he got the x-blade ready to stab her.

Aqua gasped seeing that Ven wasn't acting right. Mickey came in and blocked the x-blade's attack. Aqua stood back as Mickey stood in front of her.

"He's not himself!" Mickey said. Aqua couldn't believe on what she was hearing. A huge dark aurora surrounded Ven as Vanitas's suit appeared on him. "Hm, your friend Ven is gone, only Venitas remains!" Evil-Ven said.

Aqua was shocked.

"This blade…the x-blade can only awaken kingdom hearts true power!" Evil-Ven continued. "Kingdom hearts will grant us power!"

"Stop!" Aqua cried. But Ven didn't listen. Aqua then heard a laugh. Vanitas appeared walking towards Aqua and Ven.

"Its no use Aqua. Ven has finally got what I wanted…the x-blade and Kingdom hearts." Vanitas said. Mickey leered.

"But what have you've done to Ven?" Aqua shouted. Vanitas smirked. "He has became one with the darkness and my holder to the x-blade as well of being my servant."

Aqua pulled out her charm and spoke into it. Vanitas shook his head with a chuckle. Ven drew the blade once more as Aqua charged at Ven. They both clashed their blades.

Ven sneered as he began to push back Aqua. Aqua closed her eyes tight and then opened them as she yelled to push Ven back. The x-blade started to crack. Vanitas came in and kicked Aqua aside. Aqua flew into a rocky wall and smashed into it. Mickey ran towards Aqua and turned around to see that Vanitas and Ven were gone.

Aqua woke up and got up slowly as she had a deep cut into her armor. Mickey walked beside her as they headed back to the Land of departure.

-0-

Terra walked out to see if Ven and Aqua had returned. But he noticed that Aqua didn't look to good and ran to her. Aqua was starting to pass out as she was losing blood. Terra quickly rushed her inside to he could remove the armor and heal her.

Mickey followed behind them.

-0-

Vanitas and Ven were in the realm of darkness. A few men in black hoods appeared before them. Vanitas closed his eyes with a smile.

Ven ran towards the hooded figures and slashed them along side of aid from the blue creatures, the Floods.

Vanitas shot one hooded figure with ice and shattered the org member in half with his Keyblade. The hooded shattered figure faded into darkness while the other two were fighting Ven at the same time. Ven jumped into the air and tossed the x-blade as it sliced through the Org's hoods revealing their faces. But they retreated from battle.

"Hm, that was a waste of time." Vanitas said as they walked onward.

-0-

Aqua then woke up and rose up pretty quick. "Ven!" She said and pulled a muscle and held her left rib.

"Careful, Aqua." Terra said. Aqua looked up. "Terra." She said happy to see him but was worried for Ven. "Whatever happened out there Aqua, you got hurt pretty bad." Terra said. Aqua turned away. "Something happened to Ven…he…He wasn't himself." She said.

Terra thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I'll tell Master Xehanhort what had happened." Terra said and ran out the room.

Aqua pulled the blanket into her hands and sighed. "Ven…what has he done to you?" She asked herself thinking of Vanitas who had something to do with Ven's actions.

She looked out the window looking up at the moon.

-0-

Terra ran into the room where Master Xehanhort sat in the chair. "Master Xehanhort, something has happened to Ven." Terra said. Master Xehanhort nodded and stared at Terra.

"What has become of him?" Master Xehanhort asked. Terra was a bit confused on what he had said but came up with an answer. "I don't know…but he attacked Aqua and from I heard, the masked boy was there."

Master Xehanhort looked a bit serious but calm. "Hm, it seems that Vanitas had triggered something with Ventus's heart to make this key appear."

Terra listened to what he had to say. "The mighty blade of all Keyblades. The x-blade can only be channeled by the master, and it seems that Vanitas has that power."

Terra thought that something was wrong with the way Master Xehanhort had spoken, but he trusts him.

"Terra, you must stop Vanitas from trying to make this a living world of chaos." Master Xehanhort said. Terra nodded and left the room.

Master Xehanhort sat back in his seat and closed his eyes thinking of his apprentice's actions.

-0-

Terra entered the room and saw Aqua up and about. "Vanitas has to be the one behind this problem with Ven." Terra said. Aqua turned to Terra and nodded. "We have to find Ven and make him come back to his senses." Aqua said.

Terra nodded and headed out the door. "I'll be back, I'll go look for Ven and bring him back.' Terra said before he left.

Aqua thought about Ven and then of Terra's safety. She used cure on herself and head out the door after Terra.

-0-

Vanitas and Ven walked aimlessly through the darkness and went into the corridor of darkness and appeared on Destiny islands. Ven stared into the ocean's waves and was having a black out for a moment as he saw a young boy named Sora playing on the islands with his friend Riku and that one day they will be great sword fighters.

But the light faded and Ven just glared at the memory.

Vanitas eyes focused on Ven and his did a light chuckle that couldn't be heard as he sensed that there was still some light with Ven.

But the great hero has fallen as a new dark power arises.

-End of chapter 1-

**A/N: Well I hope this story will fly instead of falling down. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will want more of this story. Tell me what you all think. Please leave a review! **


	2. The ways of the xblade

**CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. But I'm writing this story on behalf of my recent liking to the kingdom hearts series. Well here's chapter two! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness.**

Chapter 2: The ways of the X-blade

-0-

NeoShadows had appeared on the islands and walked towards Vanitas and Evil-Ven.

Vanitas turned to Evil-Ven and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, Ven, lets see what your capable of." Vanitas said.

Evil-Ven looked at Vanitas with a strange glare and pulled out the x-blade. Vanitas closed his eyes and then reopened them as heartless were getting closer. Vanitas smirked and looked at Evil-Ven.

"Lets see if you can beat them." Vanitas said while walking away. Evil-Ven eyes turned to focus on the heartless that where coming towards him.

One NeoShadow jumped at him. Evil-Ven slashed the pureblood down and charged at all the rest. One by one, the heartless faded by the x-blade's slashes.

Then a huge wall barrier appeared at trapped Venitas from escaping. A huge Nova Shadow appeared before Evil-Ven. Ven had then sneered and jumped in the air avoiding the huge Heartless's attack and tossed the x-blade down towards its head and the blade spun around hitting the Heartless's arm. The x-blade cut the Nova Shadow's arm a bit. The huge heartless leaked out darkness like blood and its eyes narrowed as it looked at its target. The x-blade continued to spin like a boomerang and it hit its target. Ven grinned seeing that the x-blade was mostly doing the work and let out a chuckle. The Nova Shadow knocked the blade aside and slammed its claw into the ground where Ven stood.

The x-blade landed on the ground standing up stuck to the ground. The Nova Shadow started to put pressure on its claw trying to smash Evil-Ven into nothing.

A huge ray of black light appeared under the pureblood's claw and the huge creature was sent back. Evil-Ven was glowing with tremendous light of darkness and power of the x-blade.

He let out a huge blast of light that destroyed the heartless.

The huge wall barrier faded away as Ven pulled the x-blade out from the ground.

Vanitas came back from the darkness and appeared behind evil-Ven and smirked. "Its funny that you refused to fight the NeoShadows that Master Xehanhort sent at you, and yet that is how I came to exist." Vanitas said.

Ven just turned away in anger. "But now, you have came over your hesitation in not stopping on what you were told." Vanitas continued.

Evil-Ven nodded his head slowly. Vanitas opened a corridor of darkness and waited for Evil-Ven to follow. Then a wooden sword slid across Ven's feet and he looked at the wooden sword and saw a boy with brown spiky hair and had blue eyes. The boy was named Sora. Sora ran up to Ven and looked a bit shocked to see Ven stand there looking straight at him. Sora backed away a bit and didn't want the wooden sword. Evil-Ven picked up the wooden sword and walked up to Sora and tossed the wooden sword at his feet and walked off to the corridor of darkness. Sora was confused on who those people were, but something in his heart tells him that something was wrong.

-0-

Aqua and Terra tried to find out where their friend could be. "Ven shouldn't have gone far." Terra said. Aqua nodded her head slowly. "Hm, where could he be is what I'm wondering." She said.

Then an unversed appeared behind them. Terra and Aqua turned around and got their Keyblades out. Vanitas then appeared. "Its interesting to see you two here." Vanitas said.

"What have you've done to Ven!" Aqua asked in anger looking up at Vanitas. Vanitas smiled a wicked smile and snickered.

"Why worry, you two?" Vanitas asked.

"He's our friend!" Terra said.

Vanitas then laughed. "Your friend? Why not you two just quit?"

"We won't! Our charms will never separate us!" Aqua said.

"You guys are idiots to face against us." Vanitas said pulling out his Keyblade and made it transform into the incomplete x-blade.

Evil-Ven stood beside Vanitas and pulled out the complete x-blade.

"Ven, now its time to unleash the full power of the x-blade. Use its true power to destroy these fools." Vanitas said. Terra glared at Vanitas and charged at him. Aqua charged at Ven with a dash attack of ice. Evil-Ven jumped away and dashed at Aqua with intense force of wind that sent her back and he followed in with a stab attack.

Terra and Vanitas both clashed and stared eye to eye with each other trying to push one another down.

Vanitas was then starting to struggle a bit trying to push Terra back.

Aqua quickly caught herself before hitting the rocks and jumped forward while using the rocks as a spring to lunge herself towards Evil-Ven's Keyblade.

Evil-Ven sneered seeing that she was going to get impaled by the x-blade. But Aqua had tricked him and grabbed the x-blade and spun around tossing the x-blade and Evil-Ven into the cliff of the Keyblade graveyard.

Evil-Ven had flown into the cliff leaving a huge impact on the cliff. He slid down barely keeping his eyes open.

He was breathing hard and was in pain by the impact. He glared at Aqua and let out a roar while staring at her and quickly got up and dashed at her.

Terra and Vanitas were both fighting in the air with their Keyblades clashing continually, causing massive wave strikes.

Aqua got ready to give Ven another beating. She looked at her charm before looking back at Ven and was ready to fight. But Then Vanitas punched Terra real hard in the stomach with a dark Firaga that left Terra cringing in pain. Vanitas dash to get behind Aqua and kicked her behind her head.

Aqua fell forward and fell to her knees. She turned around and saw Vanitas standing there with his x-blade at her neck. He looked down at her with a grin. "Hm!" He said.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted as he got up aching in pain from the dark fire Vanitas gave him, but he ran holding his stomach.

Evil-Ven was still coming until He got hit with a ray of light from a distance. Vanitas got distracted and got punched by Terra.

King Mickey appeared before everyone and jumped down before Aqua and Terra. "King Mickey!" Terra said.

Vanitas got up and growled wiping some blood off his lip. Evil-Ven was strapped from the legs down. Vanitas saw that the x-blade in Ven's hand couldn't free him. So, Vanitas made the light fade from Ven by using his incomplete x-blade and looked at Mickey, Aqua and Terra.

"Hmph, you're pretty good…but not good enough." Vanitas said with a smirk appearing on his face. Evil-Ven got up hissing in pain but he was angry with his enemies.

"You want some more?" Terra said getting ready to take them on. Vanitas only let out a chaotic laugh and made a huge pitch-black wave of darkness fill the arena. "Ven!" Terra and Aqua both shouted trying to see if the good friend they knew was still inside, but there was no response. The darkness had made Vanitas and Ven disappear from sight. The huge darkness had disappeared and what took its place was a huge unversed creature appeared with some normal floods.

Aqua and Terra looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a huge number of the blue creatures. "We have to follow Ven!" Mickey said glaring at all the blue creatures while telling Aqua and Terra.

Aqua and Terra both nodded. The Huge unversed floated around the arena making huge impacts on the ground with its huge arms. Terra glared at the huge creature and tossed his Keyblade at it. Aqua did a few slashes at the creature before dealing with the small floods.

Mickey took down some more floods and helped out Terra and Aqua. They all looked deeply into their power and unleashed it with all three Keyblades and sent the huge Unversed creature into the rocks. The battle was over for now.

"This battle will stop, once Vanitas stops being a coward." Terra said. "And when Ven is free from this darkness Vanitas has forced him to be in." Aqua added more to Terra's.

King Mickey nodded. "The journey maybe long for you both, but I know you'll make it back with Ven returned back to normal." He said with a smile of hope.

"I believe the journey for you two to go will be to go to the worlds and save them. I think they are in grave danger now that Ven has corrupted them with the forces of darkness as of now."

Terra and Aqua nodded in understanding on what they had to do.

"I know we will stop this and free Ven from despair." Terra said.

"The light of our friendship will free him." Aqua said.

"I'll be keeping watch of the both of you." Mickey said. Aqua and Terra threw their blades making a portal and they were wearing their armored suits as they left the Keyblade graveyard and went off to the worlds for their safety against the darkness.

-End of chapter 2-

**A/N: Woo! This story is really getting there. Lets hope Terra and Aqua can save the worlds from darkness. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Please leave a review and ideas too for the next chapter. That will be nice of you to do so.**


	3. Deep space crisis

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. I know it's been awhile since my last update, I hope you want more of this serving! XDD. Well here's chapter three! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness.**

**Chapter 3: The Deep Space crisis**

Terra and Aqua drifted through the lifeless portal while they drove to find out where Vanitas and Venitas had gone too.

Then Aqua gasped seeing Vanitas and Ven flew pass them.

"There he is!" Aqua cried. Terra dashed forward. "Vanitas! Stop!" He shouted.

Vanitas turned his masked head and stopped seeing that he was being followed. He summoned out a huge Jellyfish like unversed to block them off. "Hm, lets go Ven." Vanitas said. Evil-Ven nodded and went through the corridor Vanitas had set for them.

-0-

Aqua and Terra fought the huge light blue unversed until it gave up for the moment. "I think it's retreating." Terra said.

"Yeah, But we have to find out where Vanitas and Ven went." Aqua said.

"I know…" Terra then gasped seeing that they were in deep space, where a space station was. He saw Ven head inside.

"Lets go Aqua!" He said. Aqua nodded and they went towards the space station.

-0-

DEEP SPACE:

A Council meeting was going on with a mad scientist like alien who was arrested for creating an experiment called: experiment 626(Stitch). The creator of stitch was named, Jumba. "You are now going to-" The alien lady council was interrupted by a glass shatter. Everyone saw that the experiment 626 has escaped from the cell room bay. The blue alien creature looked up at what had freed him. Ven stood there leering at the blue creature.

"I need you to listen to me, and listen well." Evil-Ven told the creature. Stitch was blinking in confusion and tilted his head.

"Stop right there!" Said some space guards. Venitas turned his head and sent a huge whirlwind of darkness energy towards the guard and they slammed into the walls.

Then the alien started to refuse on what Ven had told him.

-0-

Terra and aqua rain down the hallway of the hanger bay and saw that the guards were being tossed out of the room.

"Ven! Stop this at once!" Terra said running in. Ven looked at them with a death glare.

"Your not going to harm anyone, not even this alien creature." Aqua said to Ven while aiding Terra.

Evil-Ven just closed his eyes and chuckled. "You guys are fools." He said.

The blue alien creature ran towards Aqua and Terra. "He's…not…friend." Said the blue creature growling.

"Its your time to stop this darkness path Ven." Terra said.

Then all of sudden Ven started to chuckle, which then burst out into a creepy laugh.

Out from the air appeared the same unversed before but it seemed to be more ready for a fight this time. Ven then turned to one of the experiments cages and took a hold of a yellow one. It was called, experiment 221(Sparky). The yellow alien creature was struggling in the grasp of Ven.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted in anger and ran towards Ven's direction. She tried to rush towards the helpless creature but the unversed that appeared a while back had returned and was blocking her path.

Terra growled. "We have to deal with this unversed first Aqua, then we can deal with Ven!"

Aqua nodded and looked at the huge unversed. Then Stitch decided to help out and pulled out his two laser guns.

-0-

Venitas watched the battle while making the alien creature be weakened. Terra jumped back and casted fire on the unversed. But the fire seemed to hurt it a little. Aqua came in with an aerial slash move knocking it down a bit.

Stitch jumped on the universe's head and started to shoot it multiple times. It seemed like this unversed wasn't going down so easily. So Aqua and Terra both used a powerful attack to make sure the unversed was destroyed for good.

A Huge light appeared at the unversed and it faded away.

"Now, for Ven." Terra said glaring. "Ven! Let go of that creature!"

Ven just smirked and threw the experiment to the ground and summoned out floods to aid the experiment.

Stitch ran up two 221 and shook him to make sure he was okay. Then Sparky's eyes lit up, but they were red. Sparky had red glowing eyes with unversed like markings and anatine. Stitch gasped and spoke to it in his language with fear seeing Sparky's appearance. "What the hell did you do to it Ven!" Terra and Aqua asked in anger.

Evil-Ven didn't respond. All he did was sneered. "My mission here is done." He said and flew off in his Keyblade weapon wearing his armor. "Ven! come back!" Terra shouted reaching out to his friend. Aqua turned her head and saw the blue alien creature get tossed back by a flood and struggled to keep the blue creature off of him. Aqua ran up towards the unversed and knocked it aside.

-0-

Sparky zipped around and zapped stitch while terra and aqua dealt with the unversed. Sparky then laughed and went through the vents, while reappearing doing the same attack to Stitch again. Stitch flinched in pain barely getting himself up.

Soon Terra and Aqua ran towards the experiment and tried to hit him with their Keyblades.

But Sparky was too quick and dodge their Keyblades strike. He soon shot electricity with a strong force that broke several lights in the prison room. Terra and aqua quickly hid behind a create for cover, from Sparky's attacks. "We can't hide from this battle forever." Terra said.

"You're right, we have to fight and stop this negativity Ven has placed onto this creature." Aqua said in agreement. They both got up and ran towards the dark furred Sparky and slashed the creature before he could make a move.

Stitch got up weakly and shot his gun at the experiment one more time and made a successful hit on Sparky's stomach.

Sparky let out a cry in pain as the blast hit him. Aqua and Terra both shot a blot of light at the unversed Sparky.

Sparky let out a bellow cry and fell forward as the dark energy had dissolved from his small body and he was back to normal but weakened. Stitch walked towards his brother cautiously and sniffed him. Sparky opened his blue eyes slowly and quickly sat up and rubbed his face.

Aqua and Terra both knew that Sparky was good again and they turned around to get into their armored forms and go off to the new world that is in danger.

-0-

"Where would Ven go to now?" Aqua asked.

"Where Vanitas tells him to go. Vanitas is treating Ven like a slave!" Terra said in anger.

"Lets tell Master Eraqus about what had happen to Ven." Aqua suggested. Terra nodded and they head back towards the Land of Departure.

LAND OF DEPARTURE:

Aqua and Terra both ran through the halls towards the main room there Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort normally sit.

Terra and Aqua ran into the room and saw Eraqus sitting in his seat thinking. "Master!" said Aqua and Terra.

"What is it, Aqua and Terra? This isn't the time to practice your skills…I've taught you what I-"

"Master! This isn't about the stupid test! Its about Ven!" terra said frustrated.

Eraqus was surprised and confused. "What about Ven?" He asked.

"Ven has made his way in, making the worlds all in danger. Because of Master Xehanort's apprentice.…please master, What should we do to stop this madness?" Terra continued.

Eraqus lowered his head and thought for a moment before looking up at Aqua and Terra. "Terra, Aqua…Ven has been corrupted by the darkness and plans to make another key blade war appear. You must stop him at once, if you can't save him…then the only other choice is to Destroy him, completely."

"Wha- No! we can't destroy Ven! He's important to us." Aqua said.

"Either him or you, you both have to decide on what's best for everyone…even if you have to lose someone close to you."

Terra clenched his fist tight and was angered by the choice he and Aqua had to make. "Master! What ever happens, Ven will be free by his darkness. I know he will."

Eraqus nodded. "I wish you two safety, if Ven tries to come here…I'll put him down, if I can't save him."

Terra and Aqua both nodded and headed out the room. "Ven could be anywhere…" Aqua said.

"Yes…and Vanitas too."

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: well…I hope I got this right in the terms of the game. ^^;**

**Wow, isn't that bad that Aqua and Terra both to have to destroy Ven if they can't save him. Well then again, Ven did say to put an end to him if something bad were to happen to him in the game. Well I would like to hear some ideas that all you readers have to say that could give me an idea on how to make chapter 4. Please leave a review! ^^ please stay tone for the next chapter! **


	4. A few words to spare

**CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. I hope you want more of this serving! XDD. Well here's chapter four! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart.**

**Chapter 4: a few words to spare…**

The land of departure was quite and silent. Then all of sudden their was an explosion inside the main building. Aqua and Terra were worried and they rushed over to the main gates. But then, a few unversed had blocked their path.

Terra leaped forward knock the creatures aside. Aqua and Terra ran through the hallway towards the main chamber. When they arrived, they saw Master Eraqus fighting someone. Terra gasped and thought Ventus had appeared and ran towards Eraqus's direction.

Eraqus blocked the attack from the figure in armor. "Ven! No more fighting!" Terra shouted. Ventitas turned his head towards Terra's direction. He stopped and stood in battle mode. "Ven! if you could hear me, you can't let Vanitas take control of you!"

"humph, you and aqua are always telling me to go home! Well I'm not going home or taking orders from you!" Venitas said as his normal armor faded away revealing his body suit that was like Vanitas's. "We wanted to protect you, Ven!" Aqua said.

"From What? To be babied through my whole life? Humph, tough luck. Because No one will baby me anymore!" Evil-Ven said in anger and made a huge shock wave appear knocking Terra and Aqua aside. They both slid down the walls of the room.

"Even if you can't see the light, Ventus…you can't let the darkness take you!" Eraqus said getting ready to attack again. Venitas growled and pushed Eraqus to the ground hard and placed the x-blade towards Eraqus's neck. Eraqus flinched seeing the x-blade close to pricing his neck. He sat there not moving , only to stare at Ven.

"Master!" Terra and Aqua both shouted and quickly got up and ran towards Venitas. But they soon stopped in place seeing master Xehanort walk into the room.

Master Xehanort walked and stopped in place before Venitas and glared at him. "So….this is what the soul seed of your darkness has lead your kind heart to go into…Ventus?"

Venitas turned his body to face the old man "Master Xehanort…You and everyone else are all fools in trying to stop us." Venitas said as Vanitas appeared before everyone standing right next to Ven.

"Still, one shall fall before the x-blade." Vanitas said with a chuckle. "But, first answer me this…why must the light want to vanquish the darkness? Is it because, you idiots are too stupid to know that light and darkness can't be apart. Deep down, there is darkness in everyone. There's no such thing as a solitary light in everyone."

Aqua glared. "we hate the cold dark feeling that the darkness has to offer us! Give Ven back his heart and set him free!"

Vanitas shook his head and sneered. "Hahaha, you think I would just give Ven his scared heart back? To tell you the truth Aqua…Ven doesn't want go back to be pushed around by key blade warriors who always tell him to return back. I have given him the power he's always wanted. To be able to destroy those who tell him what he can or can't do."

"I'm sick of your face Vanitas!' Terra glared. He ran towards their direction. "Hold it right there guys." Vanitas said halting them. "Do you really want to risk the lives of your masters?" He said with a evil gleam in his eyes while holding his key blade towards master Xehanort's neck.

Eraqus swallowed his saliva slowly as he felt the tip of Venitas's complete x-blade at his neck.

Aqua and Terra both gasped and leered.

"You can let these fools free and spare their lives…if you promise to never interfere with Ventus's heart. Do we have a deal?" Vanitas said holding the key blade towards master Xehanort's neck.

"Time is running short for these masters." "Make your choice." Vanitas said.

Terra got his key blade ready and gave aqua a signal. They both had their key blades towards their backs.

Master Xehanort closed his eyes as he felt his life was going to end anyway by his apprentice's blade.

Vanitas smirked as he stared at aqua and Terra. "Ven!" Terra cried out with his charm shining. Aqua did the same. Venitas then had a flash and he held his head screaming in pain.

Vanitas snarled and slashed Master Xehanort's neck. Master Xehanort fell to his knees and hands with his eyes widen and jaw.

Vanitas growled and glowed with darkness and unleashed his unversed to distract aqua and Terra.

Eraqus got up and shot a blast at Ven of light chains. Ven couldn't move and he grunted in pain while he dropped the x-blade complete. "You Foolish Curs!" Vanitas shouted in raged and slashed Eraqus down.

Eraqus clutched his left side as he fell to the side.

Vanitas walked over to Ven and was angry with him. Venitas was sort of returning back to normal, slightly. But he was too weak to get up. "ugh..." Venitas groaned trying not to pass out. "You need more…darkness Ventus." Vanitas said with a angered expression looking down at his weakened servant. Venitas swooned and passed out of trying to fight away the light. Vanitas picked up Venitas and went through a corridor.

Terra and Aqua saw that the unversed and Vanitas disappeared with Ven.

Terra ran towards master Xehanort and Eraqus. "Master! What should we do?" Terra asked Eraqus.

Aqua ran to check on master Xehanort.

Eraqus was breathing heavily from a heavy amount of blood loss. Terra knew that his master was badly weakened.

"…Terra…" Eraqus said in breaths. "Aqua…Vanitas is going to make the darkness in Ven's heart to make it stronger…to the point where your voices can no longer reach him…"

"Master….are you saying, we're running out of time?" Terra said holding his master's hand to ease the pain.

"Unless you and aqua can save the worlds from darkness, then…w-who knows what will be in store for Ven to realize what he's been doing…"

He coughed out some blood. Aqua walked up towards Terra and Master Eraqus and placed her hands on Terra's shoulder.

She turned her head and saw that Master Xehanort was gone. She got up and looked around.

"Where's- Master Xehanort?" She asked looking a bit surprised.

'Terra, Aqua…even if you can't find a way to free Ventus…Your friendship will hopefully…" He started to lose his breath. "be…the…" He gasped. "key…"

Terra lowered his head as a small tear fell from his eye lids. He released Eraqus's hand and carried master Eraqus's body out of the room and headed outside.

Aqua followed behind Terra and they released their master's body to the ground and he faded away into light. The only remaining part of Eraqus that was left was his key blade.

Terra picked it up and placed Eraqus's key blade on the ground to show respect. Aqua did the same in lowering her head in silence.

-0-

Master Xehanort walked weakly towards the key blade graveyard. He stopped to catch his breath and he healed himself before he could of died from Vanitas's slash in the neck.

-0-

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD:

Venitas laid on the ground passed out. Vanitas looked at him and summoned out his incomplete x-blade and aimed for Ven's heart.

"Hear me now, Ventus…you will become a complete being under my control. This time, your friends won't reach you." he said. He closed his eyes as the incomplete x-blade glowed and shot a light into Ventus. Ven opened his eyes from the impact as everything faded into white for a moment. He then reopened his eyes and they were gold like before but seemed to be permanent.

He sat up and looked like a zombie for the time being. "Stand up." Vanitas said.

Venitas stood up and summed out the x-blade complete. Vanitas grinned seeing that this time the charms won't work anymore.

"Ventus, I want you to go to the rest of the worlds and plunge them into darkness. While you do that…I'll lower Terra and aqua to the key blade graveyard where we can settle this fight and kill them both." Vanitas said.

Venitas nodded his head and transformed into his armor. And race off towards the worlds to go do the work in causing the worlds to go into complete darkness along side the aid of the unversed.

Vanitas put his helmet on and stared off into Ven's direction. "Do not fail me…" he said before walking into a corridor.

-0-

Terra and Aqua walked through the land of departure to get out of that world and go off to the key blade graveyard.

-0-

Terra looked up and saw that Ven went through a warp hole to go into the other worlds.

Aqua stopped terra. Terra turned around and saw King Mickey appear. "Mickey." Terra said.

Mickey stopped terra from saying anything. "I heard that Ven is heading towards a world that is at peace and plans to place it into a darkness spell." "I heard that masked fella give Ven orders on what to do. He plans to meet you two here for the final showdown while Ven, goes and place everything in darkness."

"We can't let them do this!" Terra said glaring.

"Its because of Vanitas, Ven is shrouded in darkness." Aqua said. "we have to stop Ven now! Lets go Terra!" aqua said and she ran towards her key blade cycle.

"Also, if you see Master Xehanort, let me know, okay." Terra said. Mickey nodded. 'I promise, Terra." He said with a smile. Terra smiled and shook Mickey's hand and soon left to catch up with aqua.

-0-

They now have to find out where Ven will attack next.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: Well…that was a pretty dark part of the story. Gee, I must really like to torture theses guys. -sweat drops- well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and would want more. If you have any tips, those who played birth by sleep, please give me some tips on the next world please. Also, leave a review. **


	5. The fight for Radiant Garden

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter five! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart.**

**Chapter 5: The fight for Radiant Garden **

Terra and Aqua landed in Radiant Garden's main hall and saw that everything seemed to be at peace, but something in their hearts told them that Ven would show here. Terra walked forward looking around the lifeless town. Aqua then sensed something and turned her head.

"Terra, Look!" She said pointing at the main gate. Terra turned his head and saw that the unversed were roaming about. "These guys won't give up!" He growled pulling out his key blade. Aqua got into battle stance. They rushed at the unversed knocking each of them down. Terra then stopped in place. He tried his best to identify the figure he saw. He gasped and ran towards the figure. "Ven!" He cried running towards the armor figure. Venitas turned his armored head and withdrew his key blade for the key blade complete.

"Ven! why are you doing this? Can't you see what you are doing? your not suppose to be evil! Your good in heart, I need you now, to stop Vanitas." Terra said.

"He's right Ven! Please, listen to us! We care about you." Aqua pleaded.

Evil-Ven only glared, but the helmet was covering it. He quickly dashed in a blink of an eye. Terra and aqua both had their eyes open wide as they dropped their key blades and fell to the ground knocked out. Venitas took off his helmet and leered at them "You guys, are fools…its futile, no matter what you do." He said and walked off.

-0-

Venitas walked down towards the main gate where two guards guarded it. "This place is off limits!" said Aeleus.

"Go home, boy." Said Dilan. Venitas leered and summoned out the x-blade.

Aeleus and Dilan had gasped. "That's impossible, that boy has the x-blade?" said Dilan holding his blade.

Venitas just stood there staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" evil-Ven said. "if you guys want to live, I suggest you two better run away…slowly." He said.

-0-

Then all of sudden aqua and Terra woke up and ran over to check out on what was going on.

-0-

They saw Ven with the x-blade getting ready to attack the two guards.

"Ven! Stop!" aqua said. Venitas turned his head and glared. "That's really getting old." He said annoyed by his two friends he once knew.

"Ven! Your letting the darkness go to your

head, you got to come back with us to be free from Vanitas." Terra said.

"You two are always holding me back! But guess what, I'm not going back! I never will!" He said. Then all of sudden an unversed appear. The huge Trinity armor floated behind Venitas.

Venitas smirked. "Hm! you both will now fall."

Aqua and Terra both got their key blades out and got into battle mode, ready to strike the unversed and Ven.

-0-

The huge creature split itself into three separate parts to take less damage. Venitas lunged forward with the x-blade to attack terra and Aqua. But then he stopped in place and pounded down hard by the trinity armor's torso. Venitas was shocked to see that this unversed attacked anything it wanted or could it sense that deep down in Ven's heart, light lies asleep.

Terra jumped towards the red creature with a ground smash attack that destroy its legs. Venitas growled and shot out a huge burst of fire that was called, Flame Salvo. It was heading straight for terra and aqua.

Aqua saw the flames coming towards her and Terra. She glared and casted a reflect spell on herself and terra. She tried her best to try and contain the fire spell attack. The trinity armor flew in and swept aqua off her feet and held her by her arm. Aqua flinched as the unversed grabbed her tight. Terra ran towards the trinity armor but got slammed aside by Venitas. Terra glared at his friend.

Aqua dangled from the Unversed's arm and aimed her key blade towards the Trinity armor's head and shot an Ice attack at its head. Terra dashed over to the creature's left side and slashed his key blade hard into the Unversed's head. A huge white flash appeared as the armor faded away into the air.

Aqua was focusing on terra, then to Venitas who was standing there displeased on what had happen.

"Those were one of the most powerful Unversed's made." Venitas said.

"Well, shows you that we will never be apart, Ven. Deep down, under that hide, you are still the same Ven we love and know" Terra said.

Venitas leered and pulled out the x-blade complete. "Enough!" He shouted and ran towards terra and aqua.

Aqua and terra both jumped back and shot a barrier of light chains to restrain Ven. Venitas blocked it with the x-blade. "Is that the best you can do?" He said with a sneer. Aqua and Terra both glared and shined their charms. Venitas froze with fear and growled. He slashed the air. Aqua quickly used a barrier to reflect the x-blade's attack. Terra drove in for a slam attack. Venitas got impacted by Terra and was pinned down to the ground.

"If we can't stop you from running, maybe this will enlighten you!" Terra said pinning Ven down. Venitas struggled, but terra's weight was making it hard for him to lift his hand for the x-blade to attack. Aqua walked towards her struggling friend and looked at him with a sign of worry. She aimed her blade towards Ven's chest. Venitas was struggling even more.

"No!" Venitas said in fear. "NO!" He shouted again.

"Ven its time to open your heart from Vanitas's control." Aqua said before closing her eyes. Terra still held Ven down. Venitas was panting in fear. His eyes widen with fear and anger. "NOOO!" He shouted again with angered tears still struggling kicking his feet. Terra still held his friend down holding his feet. "I'm sorry, Ven, but it's the only way." terra said. Ven's golden eyes filled with fear and rage. "Release me now!" Venitas shouted.

"Ven!" terra said with a firm grip. Venitas still struggled. "Aqua, do it now!" Terra said. Aqua nodded.

"Ven! Your heart shall be free from this curse." Aqua said as the key blade shined.

Venitas eyes widen even more. "You! You bastards!" Venitas said with fear. Then all of sudden a huge burst of darkness appeared.

Terra saw that Aqua had been struck down by a key blade.

Terra gasped. "Master Xehanort?" Terra said in shock. Master Xehanort looked angered by Terra and grabbed terra by the head. Terra felt the squeezing impacted of Xehanort's grip.

"Such a foolish mistake Terra, Aqua." Master Xehanort said. He threw terra towards Aqua. Terra looked up and saw a huge darkness portal forming around him and Aqua. "No!" terra shouted and he and aqua both flew into the portal and disappeared.

-0-

Master Xehanort turned to Venitas. "Ah, my boy…It seems that Terra has became light instead of darkness which you've embraced. That makes me proud of you." master Xehanort said with a sneer.

Venitas looked at him with a stern look. "I despise those two…They tried to kill me for it. So, I thank you for saving my life." Venitas said.

"Hmm…it was the least I could do, Ventus." Xehanort said with a evil look of pride. "Your heart is so fragile, why destroy it now? Those two key blade masters fear your power, Ventus. They fear your power that you hold deep within you and you've showed them that power that moves you and they want to kill you for it. Because they are afraid of losing you."

"Afraid of losing me? They are heartless beings, they see no need for me…but to be their slave of going home where they can treat me like dirt! I hate them!" Venitas said in raged.

Master Xehanort smirked with glee seeing that Ventus was becoming a weapon at best to begin the key blade war for him.

"Yes-Feed your anger Ventus. Its making you stronger." Master Xehanort said.

Venitas watched the old man closely.

"Now, why not I hold onto the x-blade for you. Its too much for you." Said Master Xehanort offering his hand out.

"I think Ventus should pass, old one." said a voice. Master Xehanort and Venitas looked around. Walking in was Vanitas wearing his helmet.

"V-Vanitas!" Master Xehanort said in a scared expression. The helmet melted away, revealing Vanitas's sneering face.

"You think that I would let you take the x-blade Master?" Vanitas said with a cunning chuckle.

"yes, it was I who saved Ventus after all, you should at least let me take it." Master Xehanort said.

"Hm, tough luck master. But the X-blade belongs to me!" Vanitas said. Ventus stood next to Vanitas holding the complete x-blade.

"Vanitas! I created you, so why must you reject me?" Xehanort said in anger.

"I know you were going to take the x-blade and make sure no one takes it from you. After you got the x-blade, you were possibly going to kill us weren't you?"

Master Xehanort leered. "I will never do that to a loyal apprentice."

"Yeah, right….eventually the we turn against our masters to get the power you once had. So consider living your days as a servant to us." Vanitas said looking down at his master.

Master Xehanort didn't like the sound of it but he just walked away.

Vanitas turned towards Ven.

"Venitas, continue with making the worlds go into Darkness. Lets say Master Xehanort still has some good inside him. If he tries anything funny…kill him." Vanitas told his servant before going to the dark portal.

Venitas looked a bit serious and nodded. "this time…terra and Aqua are finished." he said to himself and hopped onto his key blade and drove off towards the portal to the next world.

**-end of chapter 5-**

**A/N: wow, pretty dark and harsh…very harsh. Well I hope I can get the next chapter up and running if I'm not busy struggling to know what should happen next. Well please leave a review. **


	6. The Neverland Crisis

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter six! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart.**

**Chapter 6: The NeverLand crisis**

Terra and aqua woke up inside a strange place. "w-where are we?" Aqua asked Terra. "I don't know." terra said in reply looking around.

Terra got up and dusted himself off and he spotted two kids running towards him and aqua.

"well, aren't you suppose to be in the other world old people?" Asked the around out of shape kid. Terra tched at the small boy's question.

"Old?" Terra snapped leering down at the kid. "Terra, please." aqua said holding terra's arm. Terra looked at aqua then to the kids. "How did you guys get here?" Asked the small boy wearing a fox costume.

"We came from the sky." Aqua said kneeling down towards the kids. "Wow, like the other boy." said the fox boy.

"Huh?" Terra said with a shocked expression. "Another boy…Hm! You mean Ven was here?"

The two boys nodded. "But he seemed to be acting weird." Said the plumped boy.

"he came by looking for something that belonged to someone."

Aqua and Terra were shocked. "Aqua, lets go find Ven! He's probably up to no good."

"Right." aqua said. "Can you tell us where we can find the other boy?"

"okay, he's towards the mermaid cape." Said the fox boy.

Terra and aqua followed the two boys and they were spotted by a boy in green tights and green outfit with a fairy flying next to him.

"peter pan!" Said the two lost boys.

"Well, shouldn't you two be finding where captain hook could be doing with the treasure he stole?" Peter pan asked the two boys.

"Yeah, but we saw that these guys need help finding the other boy." Said the boys.

"Okay, maybe we can help them." Peter Pan said with a shrug.

The small fairy flew around terra and aqua and stopped to tell them something.

But they couldn't understand her.

She got angry with them and tugged on terra's shirt.

"Looks like Tink wants you two to follow her." Peter Pan said.

Terra nodded. "Do you know where the other boy is?" Terra asked the little fairy.

She nodded her small head and sprinkled some pixie dust on terra and aqua.

-0-

Semi and Hook both held each other shuddering in fear.

Venitas sneered at them with the x-blade in his other hand pointing at them. "Thank you for being so kind to give me this." He said holding the strange star shaped gem.

He then turned his head and saw Terra and Aqua gliding towards his direction.

"Ven! No more running, this time we settle it." Terra said. "He's right Ven." said Aqua gliding beside Terra.

"Alright, although Master Vanitas says to settle this in the badlands." said Venitas quickly going into battle stance.

Hook and his lackey ran off leaving a treasure chest behind as they were so frighten by Ven.

-0-

Aqua and Terra both got into their battle stances and dashed towards Ven.

Venitas jumped back and stayed floating in the air for a moment before swooping by grabbing Aqua by the neck.

Aqua was dragged onto the ground trying to break free from Venitas's grip. Terra was wondering who could Ven still be kept up float. He then realized that Ven could of equipped glide. Venitas threw aqua towards the ground hard. Aqua slid across the rocky ground nearly scraping her hips. But she painfully got up grabbing her left arm. Terra quickly casted Aqua with Cure to help her pain go away.

Terra glared at Ven and dashed before him. Venitas and Terra's key blades both clashed.

Aqua ran behind Ven so she could hit him in the back of the head.

Venitas turned his eyes towards Aqua and summoned out his key blade.

Terra's eyes widen to see that Ven was holding the x-blade and his normal key blade in both hands.

Venitas chuckled a haunting chuckle as his body flowed with enormous energy.

Terra and Aqua were sent back by the enormous energy. Terra landed on his stomach, while aqua landed on her behind.

Ven had six like spears appearing through his back. He saw that they were struggling to get up. He smiled with glee swinging his two key blades. Aqua and Terra blocked the slash attack and sent the attack straight back at Ven. Venitas was stunned and got hit by his attack and sailed down towards the ground leaving a huge crater impact on the ground.

Terra got up with a few cuts on his arms and face but he fought the pain. "Ven!" Terra said running towards the crater and jumped into it.

Venitas was on the ground twitching in pain. His yellow eyes glowed on and off continuously while he gritted his teeth looking up at Terra with cuts and blood across his face.

"Terra, is Ven okay?" Aqua asked from the top.

"I think we can save him now, Aqua." Terra said looking up at Aqua.

Venitas quietly and painfully got up. "I'll get him so you can pull us up." Terra said. "okay." Aqua said.

"Terra look out!" aqua shouted so suddenly. Terra turned around and yelled in pain. Terra was being lifted by the x-blade. Venitas grinned while making Terra go higher by the x-blade making sure his body slides even deeper into the blade close to pricing the heart.

Terra clutched his right arm while his hand was being covered in his own blood. "Terra!" Aqua cried and jumped down towards the crater. Terra opened his mouth wide as his mouth began to bleed from the stab.

Then Venitas got hit in the back by a log. Terra flew out from the x-blade's grasp and landed on the ground hard. Venitas slashed the log off his body and was hit by another log.

Aqua slid down the steep cliff that the crater made and helped terra back up to his feet. Peter pan flew in to give Aqua a boost so she could lift Terra.

-0-

"Come on!" Peter pan said to the two boys. The two boys stopped throwing logs and rocks and ran after peter pan.

-0-

Venitas got out from his log and rock prison and rose up from the rubble. He looked around and saw the x-blade was dripping Terra's blood. He glared with a low growl.

Venitas looked up and saw a few floods above him waiting for him. Venitas flew up and landed on the edge of the crater.

"I was this close…" He said to himself. He saw that the treasure he found was stolen from him. "Oh well…another world saved from Terra and Aqua." Venitas said.

He summed out his key blade and went up towards the sky.

-0-

"Whew, luckily we high tailed out of there…you could have been killed." Said Peter Pan.

Terra was being carried by aqua while he walked painfully.

"Yeah…thanks, peter pan." Terra said before grunting in pain.

"So, where are you two headed?" Asked one of the boys.

"We are trying to follow our friend, so we can stop this madness someone had done to our friend." Aqua said.

"I hope you help him, he seems to be in a lot of pain." said the other boy.

"Ven is probably going to attack another world." Terra said.

"I know, but we need to help you first Terra." aqua said.

"no, I'm fine aqua." Terra said.

"No, your not. Your bleeding. If you let that wound go, you'll die Terra." aqua said.

"I-…Your right Aqua." Terra said. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Terra." Aqua said.

-0-

Aqua placed Terra near a bolder while she pulled out a bandage. Terra extended his arm towards Aqua. Aqua gently wrapped the bandage around Terra's right arm.

-0-

A few minutes later, she thank Peter pan and his friends and flashed her and terra's armor. She placed Terra behind her and slowly went into the portal the key blade left for them to go.

-0-

Terra laid his head on Aqua's shoulder while he rested.

"Ven…please, I know your light is inside you somewhere…you have to find it within yourself." aqua said inside her head.

"Terra, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"y-yeah…lets keep going." He said. Aqua then saw Ven ahead of them. "Terra, there he goes." Aqua said.

"So, go get him." Terra said weakly. Aqua dashed more faster to catch up with Ven.

-0-

Ven looked behind him and saw Aqua and terra coming from behind. Venitas dashed away more faster.

"Where is Ven heading to?" Terra asked. "he's heading towards…a castle." she said.

"lets go, whoever Ven's after, they could be in grave danger." Terra said. Aqua nodded and bo**osted up.**

**-end of chapter 6-**

**A/N: well, I hope that came out okay and not crappy. I'm starting to struggle with this story now…I guess because my birth by sleep knowledge is started to get pounded out by something eles that's on my mind. Well I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, I sure am. Please keep in touch with this story. Till the next update, which I hope doesn't take to long for all you hungry reviewers who are wanting more. Well please leave a review. **


	7. the light within

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter seven! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart.**

**Chapter 7: Light lies within**

Venitas had entered the chamber of the sleeping princess, Aurora. He sneered seeing that she was an easy target to obtain her heart. He slowly pulled out the x-blade. Then all of sudden he felt a tug on his arm. It was normal sweet Ventus. "Please! Don't you know what you are doing? Stop!" Cried the scared Ventus. But Venitas was still walking forward.

Ventus from the light grabbed Venitas's left arm. Venitas then gasped as his eye had widen. The Normal Ventus was touching Venitas's heart. "Please! Stop! Think what you are doing…Terra and Aqua are our friends, they are not our enemy!"

Venitas broke free from the light Ventus's grip.

"NOO!" Ventus light shouted. Venitas drew the x-blade towards Aurora's heart. Then aqua and terra ran into the room. "Ven!" They shouted.

Venitas turned his head and leered and turned his head back towards the princess.

"Terra look!" Aqua said. Terra saw Ven was struggling inside himself as they could see on his facial expression. Then a huge flash appeared and Normal Ventus appeared as a see through person.

"Ven?" terra said. Aqua ran towards Venitas and tried to pull him back.

Ventus smiled very faintly and faded away into Venitas. "Ven! Stop!" terra shouted at Venitas. Venitas eyes opened wide and he fell to his knees clutching his head as it ached with memories.

"Y-You…fools!" Venitas said groaning in pain.

"Ven! Fight the Darkness, you can do it." Terra said.

Aqua and Terra both held out their charms. Venitas yelled in pain even more and felt his heart stop. He fell forward.

His eyes were barely open. "Master…V-Vanitas…" Ven said in a low tone as he was passing out. "I…failed you…the light is too strong…"

Terra walked over to check Ven's pulse on his neck to make sure he was okay. Aqua placed her hands on Ven's shoulder. "Can you hear me Ven?" Aqua asked softly and motherly.

Venitas slowly opened his eyes, they were still yellow. Vanitas entered the room as a see through hologram. "You idiots, Don't know anything about Ventus. His Heart is apart of mine now, and he can never break free from this form, because the x-blade is apart of him, if you try to free him from this x-blade… you'll be killing him with trying to fill his lungs with light." Vanitas said. He chuckled with a sneer.

"Go on and kill him if you guys want, but lets see if you guys can handle it."

Terra glared at Vanitas. "You! I'm going to destroy you for making Ven this way, you hear me!"

"Whatever…Ventus, You know what to do. Extract the princess's heart!" Vanitas ordered and faded away. Venitas got up and looked dull. Terra and Aqua still had their hands on him. He warped very fast away from them. "Ven! No!" terra and aqua shouted.

The princess's heart slowly came out of her body and Venitas held it in his hand and the heart faded into him.

Evil-Ven's eyes lit up and he had an insane look on his face as he glowed with gold energy and his was in a strange crouching stance. Aqua was frightened as she shook her head slowly. "But…how's that possible? Ven? Ven…you can't be Vanitas's puppet, you just can!" She repeated again as he clutched her chest.

Terra was stunned. He fell to his knees. "Ven, how could you?" Terra said as his voice sounded like he was going to cry.

"Hm…you both need to cool down." Venitas said with a grin on his face still glowing with gold energy standing up straight.

Aqua didn't want to look at Ven's face, since his eyes had that insane appearance as does his grin. "Ven, you make me sick to my stomach…" Aqua said in a sound of agony.

Venitas smirked. "I can make all of this stop Aqua…by making your suffering end." Venitas said extending his hand out to her. Aqua looked up and saw Venitas with his hand out to her.

Terra felt the same sick feeling inside his stomach as well. "V-Ven!" Terra said gulping down some saliva. "Open your heart!"

Venitas turned his head towards Terra and he looked at him. "No…" All Ven said in a cold tone.

Terra pulled out his key blade. Aqua did the same. "Ven! Its time you see the light!" They both shouted. Venitas grin turned into a scared expression with his eyes wide open.

"What!" He said and was hit by light. "Ahhh! Guhh!" He flew back and landed on the ground.

-0-

Terra and Aqua were light spirited figures of themselves as they traveled through Ven's mind.

Aqua and Terra both saw that Ven's memories of the past and present. _"Ven, go home." Said aqua and terra_. The flashes of black and white images flashed of many different scenes of aqua and terra.

"_Join, with me…Become the x-blade!" said another memory of Vanitas's voice._

"_Produce for your master the x-blade!" said Master Xehanort of memory. _

"_The x-blade will be forged!" Vanitas memory said. _

"_Ven!" aqua said in memory bank. _

Terra and aqua looked around.

"Is this Ven's heart?" Aqua asked.

Terra looked around at the black and white images.

"This looks like a memory graveyard…" He then paused and looked to the right. He saw that Ven's heart was a very dim light, it was covered in a dark cloud of darkness and sharp thorns.

"Poor, Ven…I never thought Vanitas's darkness would be THIS strong for Ven's light to try and break free." Terra said.

Aqua walked beside him. "Vanitas is feeding Ven his negative energy…I think that's how he's controlling Ven. By making Ven's heart be afraid of everything…" Aqua said.

Terra nodded. "Master Xehanort…he unleashed this monster to frighten Ven…and now this monster has Ven under his spell that can't be broken…" "and no matter how much we try…Vanitas always finds a way to keep Ven's light from take over the darkness."

Aqua looked down in shame. "It was our fault terra…but we needed to keep Ven safe from harms way."

"And Vanitas is using that image to make Ven angry and cold to the point of killing us, without caring on what happens to us." "But Vanitas said…we are hurting Ven more with our light…" Terra said with a stern look.

"It's a lie!" Aqua shouted. "We can never hurt Ven! He's our son!"

Terra blinked for a moment seeing that Aqua used the word, "son" considering that Ven was young.

"We have to keep on trying…if Ven doesn't come to the light then I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen in the future…and far more worse, Ven is dead…" Terra said before lowering his head.

"Come on Terra…we have to find Ven…the other side of Ven and free him." aqua said.

-0-

They went deeper into Ven's dim light and found a shape inside the huge wastelands darkness vines with thorns around the bubble.

Terra and Aqua looked inside and they saw Ven curled up.

He swayed back and forth whimpering like a scared child.

"Ven?" Aqua and Terra said.

"No! Leave me alone!" said the frighten Ventus.

"Ven, its us. Don't you remember?" Terra asked.

"leave me alone! I don't want to hear it." Ventus said clutching his head.

-0-

Venitas was still passed out but he was slowly twitching and waking up from his memory flashes.

-0-

"Ven, don't you want to be free?" Aqua asked.

"….N-no…The x-blade…it scares me to death. I must stay here where I'm safe…V-Vanitas could kill me with it, if I leave." Ventus said trembling.

Terra placed his hand on Ven's shoulder. "Ven…please listen. If you let Vanitas take advantage of you…you'll be trapped forever and will never find light again."

"Shut up…please, just leave me alone." Ventus said again.

Aqua looked at Ven and thought for a moment. _"Ven has never been this scared in his life."_ she thought.

-0-

Then a huge flash appeared and Aqua and Terra flew out of the light and saw that Venitas had awaken.

"Hm! What a waste of time." Venitas said with a wicked smirk that brought Aqua and Terra a chill down their spines.

"Ven! If your still inside there, please answer!" Terra cried out.

There was no response. Venitas lower his head and then raised it high looking up at Terra and Aqua. He chuckled with a grin and the golden energy covered Ven's body once more.

"Will this ever end?" Aqua said pulling out her key blade.

Terra did the same in summoning his key blade.

"Go on and fight me all you want, I still won't return." Venitas said getting ready in his battle stance.

Terra looked down at his charm and then looked back at Venitas.

He glared and aimed his key blade at Ven.

"Ven! Come back to us!" Terra said and glowed with a huge amount of darkness and blasted it towards Ven.

"Your just wasting your energy!" Venitas said with a sneer and clashed the x-blade with Terra.

Terra flinched in pain from his cut earlier. Venitas grinned and punched Terra in the stomach and jabbed the x-blade into Terra's wounded arm.

Terra opened his mouth wide as he was enraged. Venitas lifted Terra with the x-blade and tossed him out the window.

Aqua ran towards the edge of the shattered window of aurora's chamber.

She gasped. "Terra!" she cried. Terra was hanging over the edge of the castle trying to hang on with one arm.

Venitas still had the x-blade in Terra's wound. Terra's eyes showed pain and anger, as he leered at Ven.

Venitas smirked and lunged the x-blade deeper.

"I'm going to destroy you." He said with a chuckle.

Terra grunted and moaned in pain. Aqua saw that Terra was going to fall a very high fall and end his life.

"Ven! Terra! Lend me strength." She said into her charm. She ran towards Ven and slashed his back.

Venitas's eyes widen and he quickly spun around leaving a cut on Aqua's stomach. Terra flew back up as Ven fell down the very high cliff.

Aqua dragged herself towards Terra. Terra was groaning and moving as he held his wound bandage.

"Terra…are you alright?" Aqua asked before taking a breath.

"A-are you okay Aqua?" Terra asked in response.

Then the three fairies appeared inside Aurora's chamber.

"Oh, my what has happened here?" Asked the pink fairy with shock seeing the window busted open.

"oh, the poor dears." Said the green fairy looking down where the hole was reveling Terra and Aqua.

"Ohh, I hope this isn't Maleficent's trick!" pouted the blue fairy.

"Come on." Said the pink fairy. The three fairies flew towards Aqua and terra.

"Tell me dears…what happened?" asked the pink fairy.

Terra grunted in pain. "w-we…tried to stop Ven, from taking the princess's heart… but we were too late to stop him…"

The fairies all gasped. "You mean that sweet child has taken Princess aurora's heart!" said the pink fairy.

"Oh! Those wounds are terrible!" Said the green one.

"yes and-" The pink fairy gasped with a surprised expression. "Goodness gracious! Those wounds must go!" she said and waved her wand. The wounds on terra's bloody up arm was healed with the bandage new and aqua's wound faded away.

"thank you." Terra said getting up.

"Have you've three seen Ven?" Aqua asked.

The three fairies nodded. "The poor dear fell off the castle and fell off the steep hill. Oh, I hope he's alright.." Said the green fairy.

"I say we must not help him! He might be working for maleficent." said the blue fairy.

"Ohh, you need to lighten up!" Said the pink fairy placing her hands on her hips.

Terra looked down at the bottom and saw nothing at the ground.

"Ven…" Terra said.

Aqua looked up and saw Ven running towards the forbidden mountain.

"Yup! I knew it, he's going to go warn maleficent!" Said the blue fairy fluttering her wings.

"he's not! He's probably going to-" the pink fairy stopped and was silenced. "Young man, your friend is doing something very dangerous, he may never make it out of Maleficent's castle."

Terra couldn't believe on what he was hearing. "Aqua, lets go!" he said in a hurry and ran out the door.

"You be careful dear." Said the green fairy.

Aqua nodded and ran out the room to catch up with terra.

-0-

THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN:

Venitas walked forward towards the gate and entered the doors.

A few pig guards came by to guard the gate. Then Venitas sent them flying by the might of the x-blade.

He walked deeper into the castle.

-0-

Terra and Aqua ran through the gates and saw a pig guard fly and slam into the wall. "Ven must be over there!" terra said. He and Aqua ran over where they saw the shadows.

-0-

Venitas walked towards the main chamber where Maleficent sat on her throne.

She looked down at Venitas. "My…what brings you here, child?" Maleficent asked Venitas.

Venitas smirked. "I came to give you this…" He extended his hand out and a bright light appeared revealing Aurora's heart that floated in Venitas's palm.

"why…this is interesting. To see that the purist of heart has given me the heart of princess aurora."

"You have my thanks, your highness." Evil-Ven said slightly bowing.

"However…I never said you could intrude my dominion!" shouted maleficent rising up with her green fire sprouting.

-0-

Aqua and terra looked around and heard a thunder clash.

They headed where the clashes began.

-0-

Maleficent slashed her staff that unleashed fire like thunder.

Venitas jumped back and swung the x-blade with a air slash attack. Maleficent flinched in pain and threw fire balls from her staff. Venitas got hit by a few and he felt the stinging pain from his cut that he got from aqua's key blade.

He hissed and dashed quickly. Maleficent warped around the arena. Venitas closed his eyes and glowed with gold energy.

He grinned a freaky smile and chuckled.

Maleficent blinked and was soon being held by the neck. She grabbed Ven's arm that was holding her.

Venitas started to put pressure a little bit. Maleficent closed her eyes tight and dropped her staff.

-0-

"Ven!" terra shouted and he gasped. Aqua gasped as well. They saw that maleficent was being choked by Ven.

Venitas sneered looking up at maleficent dangle from his grip.

Then an arrow appeared and stabbed into Ven's wound on his back.

He grunted in pain and threw maleficent from his grip and was on the ground catching her breath.

-0-

Venitas pulled out the arrow and glared. But more arrows were flying in.

"If we don't stop Ven, he's going to be killed." aqua said. Venitas was being hit by arrows in all different directions.

He yelled in pain and clutched himself. Arrows were sticking out from his back and shoulders.

Terra ran as fast as he could and grabbed Ven out of the flood of arrows.

-0-

Terra looked at Venitas. Venitas was in pain, he had cuts on his face and arrows in his back and shoulders and legs.

"Ven…hang in there, we are going to help you." Terra said. Aqua ran towards the lake to get some water. Venitas was breathing very hard because the arrows were hurting him.

Aqua gently wiped Ven's face with her long skirt with water.

Venitas felt the sting and gritted his teeth but he still kept his eyes closed. Terra began to take out the arrows. Venitas screamed in pain as he felt the arrows lift from his body.

Aqua closed her eyes tight with a worried expression trying to block Ven's screams.

Venitas opened his yellow eyes and choked up blood. He coughed it out and was breathing harsh.

Terra saw that Venitas's outfit was a bit torn up. He tried to take it off so he can wet the arrow marks to stop them from getting infected.

Venitas pushed terra away. Aqua looked at Ven. "Ven…let us help you." she said.

Venitas growled at her. He quickly got up and tried to tighten himself but his wounds sting with tremendous pain.

He almost fell forward but he stood up and ran off. "Ven! Come back!" Terra said.

They saw Ven ride off on his key blade towards the worlds.

Aqua and terra pressed their armor gauntlets and were in their armor forms. They summed their key blades and chased after Ven.

**-end of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Wow…I sure wrote a lot. And man, I was brutal! I'm so mean to the three key blade warriors! : ( I got to stop that! But then again….I'm trying to make it interesting so all you readers want more and more until I can get it done. I hope this story will go up to at least in the 20 chapters range or more. Well please give me some advice for the next chapter, please!**

**And also be nice and leave a feed back message. Thank you. **


	8. A Master and his boy

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter eight! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart. I hope this next chapter will be a good chapter.**

**Chapter 8: A Master and his boy**

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD:

Venitas flew over to the key blade graveyard's main gate, but he was too weaken to go any further and he landed hard on the ground. He was grunting in pain and could barely pull himself up . He looked up blurry and saw a figure walk towards him. He soon fainted from exhaustion. Master Xehanort had appeared before Ven. He looked at Ventus's wounds and hearing his groans of stinging pain.

Master Xehanort picked up Ven in his arms and walked off towards the main gate. Terra and Aqua came flying in just in time and saw Master Xehanort carrying Ven. "What's master doing?" Terra said.

"We better stop Master Xehanort!" Aqua said and flew down.

"Master! What are you doing with Ven?" Terra asked, landing on the ground.

Master Xehanort turned around with a fowl look. "I found the poor lad on the ground badly wounded. It seems he needs to be protected…protected from you!"

"What are you planning to do with Ven Master?" Aqua said removing her helmet watching the old man closely.

"I'll be taking care of him, placing him under my protection from you two. And you call yourselves Key blade masters?"

"Master! I will not allow you to take Ven from us, He's our responsibility!" Terra said leering.

"Hm, not anymore…master Terra." Master Xehanort said glaring. Venitas was breathing heavily with his wounds being hit by the rushing sandstorm that blew through everyone.

"Master! Let Ven go or else!" Terra said for the first warning.

Master Xehanort growled while eying Terra. "I cannot trust such foolish key blade masters to handle such a soul of pure darkness now, who needs more power." he said while forcing Ven to summon out the x-blade complete.

Ven opened his mouth wide open as he felt the pain rush through his body while he felt a firm forced grip on his arm to summon the x-blade.

"This time, I'll make sure no one will get in the way of Venitas's true power and MINE!" Master Xehanort said as he held the x-blade in his hand. He could feel the darkness inside him erupted with power.

Ven fell hard on the ground head first then body.

Aqua and Terra got into their battle stances to face the old master with the ultimate blade ever to be created.

-0-

Venitas was on the ground lying on his stomach with his head lowered from the impact and was silent. The rushing sandstorm was still hitting against his wounds.

Master Xehanort laughed while he summoned out rock pillars to block Terra and Aqua from reaching him.

He used the x-blade as if it were a music conductor making music notes. Terra looked up and saw the huge serpent-like key blade. Aqua rushed towards Master Xehanort but was knocked down by the flying key blades.

Terra leaped over the huge serpent of key blades and almost slashed Master Xehanort, but the master had warped behind Terra and shot terra with a dark blizzard attack that aimed for Terra's wounded arm.

"Terra!" Aqua said and ran towards him. The Huge serpent-like key blade hand erupted from the ground knocking Aqua down. She was being hit by all the key blades. Terra looked up and jumped down after Aqua. Master Xehanort smirked seeing the key blades were mostly doing the work, but he felt invincible with the x-blade in his grip.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted reaching for her, as his body was being impaled by the rushing key blades.

Aqua made a creator in the ground and Terra landed right next by her. The key blades all went back up in the air to make another impacted on them.

Aqua was catching her breath as she hurt by all the key blades. Terra was in the same state as well. He casted cura on himself and Aqua.

They both looked up and ran out of the way while the flying key blades chased after them.

Aqua casted reflect on Terra and herself while they were being lifted by the key blades. Master Xehanort smirked seeing the reflect had exploded and Aqua and Terra both landed on the platform Master Xehanort was on.

He got ready to take on Terra and Aqua. Aqua and Terra both rushed at Master Xehanort with their key blades. Master Xehanort had blocked both their key blades with the x-blade complete.

They were both struggling to push master Xehanort back.

The old man smiled and pushed Terra and aqua back with his force of darkness wind.

Terra was hanging over the edge and used his wounded arm to impale his key blade into the rock to pull himself up. Aqua jumped up and casted one of her stop spells. Master Xehanort chuckled. "Those magic spells don't work on me, aqua."

"No! but this will!" She casted her limit and it sent Master Xehanort sliding back on his left side.

Terra ran towards master Xehanort and kicked the x-blade away from him. Master Xehanort tried to reach the x-blade but Aqua was behind him with her key blade near by the x-blade complete.

"Terra! would you really kill a fellow master?" master Xehanort said with fright showing a bit of mercy.

"You refuse to take my order to give Ven back! And you almost killed me and Aqua, so why should I show you mercy?"

Terra asked looking down at master Xehanort with a bit of frustration.

Master Xehanort quickly pulled out his key blade and blocked Terra's attack.

Master Xehanort and Terra both leered at each other while their blades were trembling from their clash.

Aqua turned around and saw the man with the eye patch and scar on his face.

"well, well, didn't think I'd see you again." said Braig walking in.

"I see that the key blade the old bag wants is right there. Then that means its almost time." He grinned

Aqua leered at him. Braig got ready to fight aqua.

Venitas was barely awake and he was groaning in pain while he lifted his head slowly.

Vanitas appeared from the corridor and saw Ven badly hurt.

He walked towards Ven and wasn't too happy with him.

"Ventus…Get up and retrieve the x-blade!" Vanitas said with a snarl. Venitas rose up on his hands and knees. "Master…" Venitas said getting up and staring at Vanitas.

Vanitas frowned at him with anger. "I didn't expect such a key blade warrior such as yourself to be beaten up by these fools!" He hit Ven aside on the face. Venitas flew back down to the ground and he moaned very low, because of his cuts and bruises were burning.

"I want to see our power exceed! But somewhere inside you, there is still some light in you…let go of that light Ventus…and you'll feel the need to use our power to kill of these key blade baring warriors!"

Venitas was showing fear as his normal self was starting to take over his mind. He extended his hand out to Vanitas. "M-master Vanitas…lend me your healing power so I can get the x-blade..."

Vanitas pulled out his key blade and flashed a huge flood of darkness at Ven.

Aqua turned around and saw Venitas being in gulped by the darkness. "Ven!" She shouted. She turned around to block Braig's attack.

"You can't help your little friend now." Braig said blocking aqua's path. "Don't think I'll let you take it easy on the first run, because you and I have a score to settle as does Terra, after I'm done destroying you both, the old bag will pay me back big time after we begin the key blade war."

"shut up!" Aqua shouted and ran towards Braig. Braig sneered. "Gotcha..." He said quietly while he had one gun to his back. Aqua yelled as she was going to hit Braig in his face with her key blade. Braig quickly drew his weapon and shot aqua in the chest one time. Aqua fell to the ground grunting in pain.

Venitas gasped a bit and then he shook his head and grabbed his head. Vanitas was raising an eye brow at his puppet.

-0-

Terra was still pushing master Xehanort to the ground. "You may be my master…but I will not let you take my friend!" terra said leering.

"I can see Ventus's darkness is slowly awakening yours, terra." master Xehanort said with a old cackle.

"I won't submit to it! because, our friendship will unlock Ventus from Vanitas's control!"

Master Xehanort began to laugh. "If you try to destroy the x-blade that has Ventus under Vanitas's control, you'll be seeing Ventus heart fade, away forever!"

"Tch! Y-you, Vanitas should of killed you from the start when he killed master Eraqus! How come he spared you, you bastard?" Terra said with frustration.

Master Xehanort smirked and chuckled. "Vanitas serves me, thus he is my means to obtain the x-blade! He's loyal to me, Terra. There's no doubt he will never turn on a fellow master that freed him from Ventus."

Terra grabbed Master Xehanort by his neck collar and made master Xehanort look directly into his glaring eyes.

"Listen to me, master! He said in a frail tone. "You order your loyal servant to free Ven! Tell him that or I'll make you do it by force!"

"Such a poor answer terra." Said master Xehanort. "I will not take orders from you." He said with a evil grin. Terra eyes widen as he felt a tight impact on his stomach. He looked down and saw the master's key blade cutting him.

Terra dropped Master Xehanort and fell to the side , but he tried to keep himself from blacking out. Master Xehanort aimed his key blade towards Terra's neck.

Terra looked at master Xehanort with his teeth gritting. "Your friendship is nothing special to Ventus…He has already forgotten what special bond you all had, because you and aqua would always tell him to go home. While master Eraqus always kept Ventus where he couldn't see other worlds you and Aqua visited. I at least gave him what he's always wanted…freedom."

Xehanort said with a smile.

"You, never gave Ven any of that! All you did was make his darkness grow more stronger!" Terra groaned.

"Ohh, but I did Terra. Its just you and Aqua fail to see the truth; Darkness IS freedom. You know this as well as I do, don't you?"

"w-what!" Terra said.

He smiled once again placing his hands on his back. " You know don't you. If unchecked, your darkness would be as strong as his. But he is special, he is of pure light. Surely such a light casts an even greater shadow. Why else would I take him in my care…if you hadn't stopped me, Ventus could have been better….stronger."

"Master…" Terra said lowering his head and then looking back up at master Xehanort. "You know don't you….darkness is the true way." Terra looked up in a flash of rage.

"No! No matter what happens, Ventus will be free! Free from this darkness, free from Vanitas and you!"

-0-

Venitas was still grabbing his head.

"What's wrong, Ventus?" Vanitas asked sort of leering at his puppet noticing something was wrong with Ven. Venitas stopped and was looking at his hands.

He turned his eyes to face his master. "I-It's nothing master…" He said still kind of struggling.

"Good…if your light find its way out, then you will vanish forever, but as long as your darkness remains...you won't perish." Vanitas said.

Venitas nodded and held the x-blade in his hand.

"Now, be a good boy and destroy your friends." He ordered making the incomplete x-blade point forward.

Venitas ran forward towards Terra. But he was stopped by a shine of light. Mickey appeared before Ven.

"Ventus! Don't listen to him, he's only going to enrage you more, to destroy your friends…I know you still care for them. Stop what your doing and fight your darkness!" Mickey said.

Vanitas walked toward his servant and Mickey.

"Stop this at once you little peasant."

"No!" Mickey said standing his ground. "I won't let you put anymore lies into Ven's mind! His heart belongs to him, no one else!"

Vanitas looked a bit irritated, but his just chuckled and shook his head. "You never stood a chance against us. Ven! Strangle the life out of him." Vanitas ordered.

Mickey was shocked and he didn't see Ven. He then felt a tight grip against his neck as he was being lifted up into the air.

Mickey's feet were swerving as he struggled for air. Vanitas was smirking seeing Ven holding the mouse in his grip.

Mickey closed his eyes tight and was barely keeping one open. "V-Ven…don't submit to the darkness…f-fight it…" Mickey told him in gasps.

"Don't let him taunt you, Ventus! He's trying to confuse you, kill him!" Vanitas cried with a firm voice. Venitas mind was starting to go through a splitting headache.

He began to struggle while his face showed the expression. He had multiple flashes flash inside his mind. Each flash showed his past life before it turned into Vanitas's control.

-0-

Aqua then felt her key blade glow. She knocked Braig aside and stood up. "Ven." she said holing her charm.

Braig stood up and was astonished by Ven's little struggling moment.

-0-

Terra noticed his key blade was glowing too. He looked at his glowing charm.

Master Xehanort eyes focused on Ven.

Venitas felt like his head was going to split and his heart fading. He dropped Mickey and grabbed his head.

Vanitas was in fury, he glowed with so much darkness, he unleashed it. Mickey flew back and landed hard on a boulder.

Venitas screamed and clutched his head and he could feel his wounds start to burst making each of them bigger.

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra both shouted. Venitas let out a final scream and fell to the ground covered in his own blood.

Mickey got up and gasped. "No!" He said.

Vanitas stood in front of Ven. "You guys never listen to me…I told you, once you idiots! You're killing Ven more with your light." he said with a grin.

Master Xehanort warped and was with vanitas. He looked at terra and aqua and leered at them while a huge darkness corridor appeared. "Enjoy your little victory, but this is not the end." Vanitas aid and left with Ven.

-0-

Aqua walked towards the spot where she saw Ven's blood on the ground. She slowly fell to her knees and scraped some of the red dirt and held it in her hands. She began to break down into tears. Terra walked towards Aqua, weakly.

"Oh, Terra! What have we've done?" She said still crying looking at the red covered dirt. Terra held her in his arms.

"We were foolish aqua…" Terra said as a small tear fell from his face. "We are hurting Ven…more, just like Vanitas said."

"We have to help Ven…but I'm afraid if we try to help him more, he'll-" Aqua said and paused.

"master Eraqus…if he were alive, he would know what to do…" Terra said.

"Oh boo whoo!" said Braig walking in front of Terra and Aqua. "Y'know, I thought you key blade masters were suppose to be tough. Well from what I see, you guys are nothing but rookies."

Terra got up and glared.

Braig laughed. "Go on and hurt your friend even more…he has succumbed to the darkness. I say if you want him, then follow me."

Terra growled. "Why would we listen to you. you rotten piece of-"

Braig waggled a finger. "Ah-ah, if you don't follow then you may as well throw away your little buddy."

Aqua gasped. "Ven." Braig snickered. "That's right, now you get it."

He tossed a card and Aqua caught it.

"Meet us there, then we'll talk." He gave a fake salute and chuckled. "Be good, you guys. We need you're a-Game." He

then ran off.

Aqua looked at the card. "Is this a trap?"

"I'm not sure, but if leads us to Xehanort and Vanitas…I'm sure it will lead us to Ven." Terra said.

Aqua nodded. They both got into their armor forms and flashed the card.

A huge bright light appeared before them and they were sucked in.

-0-

Master Xehanort watched Aqua and Terra go through the bright light from the card.

Vanitas stood beside him while Ventus laid on the ground passed out behind them.

Vanitas sort of leered while his golden eyes stared at Ven.

"Vanitas." Master Xehanort said. "Yes, Master?" vanitas said turning his head.

"I want you to go to Radiant Garden…and take some of these reports I happen to find, obtain them."

"You want me to go to the gardens to steal some stupid papers?" Vanitas said sounding like he was not interested.

"yes…those papers are important, They talk about theses creatures called heartless."

"Hmph…don't worry master, I'll get these papers for you." Vanitas said in an uncaring tone.

"While you get those papers, weaken terra to the point of being unable to resist the darkness. While you do that, Ventus can recover, in the mean time." Master Xehanort explained.

Vanitas turned around to place his helmet on his head and opened a corridor.

Xehanort turned to face Ven. Venitas was barely stirring in his unconscious state while his wounds ached.

Master xehanort blinked slowly and pulled out his key blade. He aimed the key blade towards Ven and used his darkness heal magic attack that healed Ventus's wounds, slowly. But they were working to heal up the cuts, and arrow impacts.

-end of chapter 8-

**A/N: well…that was kinda shaky. I hate that its becoming more and more harder for me to update. Well, some of the lines, add on's and fix ups came from my brother, Jonesycat79. I say his ideas are helpful and all, but its kind of throwing the story off more than usual. I mean who cares if it screws up the kh timeline just as long as this story is fun and it doesn't need to make sense, some stories don't need to make sense so I can have Master xehanort wear a dress for all I care. I hope the next chapter will be great to write an awesome one. I had to go with my brother's idea, gee I'm not trying to be like him! Well please leave a review. **


	9. A master and his boy part 2

**CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter nine! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart. I hope this next chapter will be a good chapter. This is part 2 to chapter 8. This is also the viewer's chance to see who the light talks with, it depends on the reader. **

**Chapter 9: A Master and his boy part 2**

Venitas was having the same flashes from before appear through his mind while he slept. Inside his mind he was split into too. One was his light side, it was embraced by his darker self, who looked like him but was with Vanitas's eyes and outfit, but to Ven he was either facing himself or Vanitas.

The light self trembled while shivering in the locked embrace that darkness was covering him in.

"You've embraced the darkness well, Ventus." Said the darkness.

"…T-Terra…A-Aqua…" Mumbled the light Ventus.

"They will be no more, your pain will stop and you'll be cured from this misery…"

"No! I'm not the darkness! I'm not you! I-I'm-" cried the light Ventus and he paused and stiffed up. The darkness was touching his face with its fingers. The darkness leaned in close towards Ven's ear and whispered.

"The darkness will not harm you…embrace it, you cannot be light, everything MUST have a greater shadow. Don't you understand…Aqua and Terra are trying to harm you more by making your heart burst. Do you want to die, or live?"

The light Ventus gasped and moaned. "I-I don't want to die! Nor do I want to be locked in darkness!" He cried.

"Ventus…you must trust me, I'm the only source that's keeping you alive, if you reject me your heart will vanish forever and you'll never return." said the darkness.

"I'll never give in, no matter how much the x-blade scares me! This is my body, not yours!" Said the light Ven trying to break out of the locked embrace the darkness had upon him.

The darkness held the light Ven's wrist nearly twisting it but it held pressure. "Don't play the hero, your still a baby."

"Don't you want the power? The energy that you've always wanted?"

The light Ventus stared at his darkness self. "More than anything! but not with darkness lurking behind me!" he leered.

The darkness pulled out the x-blade and cut Ventus's shoulder a bit to make it bleed. The light Ventus flinched and was forced to fall. But the darkness still held Ventus's right arm.

-0-

Master xehanort turned his head while he heard Venitas's grunts.

"Hmm...fighting I see…relinquish your light, venitas!" he snapped gazing at Ventus's body that was struggling inside his mental state.

-0-

The dark Ventus threw his light self to the ground and pinned him down tight. "Guh-Let me go!" Cried the light feeling weakened again by the darkness, but still held strong.

"Beyond your door, Darkness will arise!" said the darkness.

The light could feel the darkness stabbing into his palms with its power of toured darkness. "Ahhhrgh!" Cried the light Ventus feeling the dark Ventus's darkness run through his veins.

"forget the light Ventus and forget everything." said the dark Ven. The light struggled and gasped feeling his entire body infected with the darkness roots implanting them into the light. But light was trying to fight back.

-0-

Master xehanort was surprised to see the wounds on venitas were starting to appear again, snaking up all over his body. "Venitas! Wake up!" Shouted xehanort.

He walked towards Ven and shook him. Venitas opened his yellow eyes and was panting trying to breathe.

"Are you okay, lad?" Master xehanort asked placing his hand on Venitas's shoulder.

Venitas lifted his head and looked at the old man. "m-master…" Said Venitas and fell back and passed out.

Master xehanort glared and extended his hand out towards Venitas and brought venitas towards him.

"Your light is starting to awaken, put it to sleep and lock it away, my boy." Ordered xehanort leaning close to ven's ear.

Venitas was forced to pull out the x-blade complete and it aimed for his heart.

Master xehanort sneered and watched to see Ven's light vanish from him, he waited for ven to vanquish his light.

-0-

RADAINT GARDEN:

Vanitas landed in the main gates and walked towards the halls, but he was stopped by Dilan and Aeleus.

"Stop right there!" Aeleus said. Vanitas smirked and moved his hand to the side. Aeleus and Dilan were pinned down by the unversed Vanitas had summoned.

"w-we have to get the master out of here!" Said Dilan while he struggled to try and reach his weapon, but the blue creatures held them tight.

-0-

Aqua and Terra appeared at radiant garden and looked around.

"Where could he be?" Terra said in a rush.

"He maybe tricked us so master xehanort can make ven's darkness powerful!" aqua said leering.

Then they heard a distance scream coming from the gardens.

Aqua ran ahead. "Aqua!" Terra shouted and ran after her but he was stopped by the unversed that appeared.

He growled. "Why can't you bastards die already?" He said and knocked a flood aside, while getting ready to knock down a few more.

-0-

Aqua saw a little girl shakily walking backward as an unversed crept towards her.

The girl was named, Kairi.

Aqua saw that the girl was defenseless, all she had were a few flowers she picked before the unversed appeared in the gardens.

"Get behind me!' Aqua said stepping forward to defend Kairi. Young Kairi was confused but listened to Aqua's order.

Aqua slashed the flood down and had to deal with more.

-0-

Vanitas walked down the hallway towards the main hall where he saw a door. He walked forward, but was soon stopped by Even.

"what are you doing here?" Even asked the boy. Vanitas turned his head first before his body and looked at the lab

Scientist.

"tell me where the papers are, or else." Vanitas said, glaring.

"I cannot allow you to steal a product of pure research!" Even hissed. Vanitas pulled out his key blade.

"Alright, have it your way then…" He warped and Even fell to the ground feeling the pain of a knock out.

Vanitas ignored him and walked onward.

-0-

Terra ran down the hall and saw a glimpse of Vanitas and chased after him. "Vanitas!" Terra cried enraged.

Vanitas stopped and turned his head, and sneered. "Didn't expect me here huh?"

"Where's xehanort! I need to get Ventus." Terra said.

Vanitas only chuckled in that response. "Ventus is at the key blade graveyard, but no chance in getting him this time.."

"Because, you won't be you anymore!" He said with a smile and made a huge wall battier appear.

Terra couldn't escape, he growled at Vanitas. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"xehanort has something in store for you, hoping to lower you away from your friends and isolate you forever."

Terra glared. "I don't know what your planning Vanitas…but Take me to Ven or else you'll be sorry!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked at Terra straight in the eye.

"Show me what you got, and if you can't handle the darkness then IT is a good thing Xehanort had taken Ventus, instead of you." he said chuckling and smirking.

Terra yelled and ran at Vanitas with full speed. Vanitas got into his battle stance and watched terra's movements.

Terra swung his keyblade with force, but Vanitas countered it with a clash and a kick. Terra slid barely and looked around. "Gotcha!" vanitas said and knocked Terra again, but in his bandage arm. Terra could feel his wound from his arm kick up again with the bleeding.

He clutched it and his eyes widen. Vanitas flew by to fast and knocked terra hard again with his keyblade.

Terra felt the hard impacts and fell to the ground coughing hard, almost breathless.

"The man with the scar was right…you are a rookie." Vanitas said and kicked terra again to make terra roll onto his back.

Terra got up, only to stop. Vanitas had his keyblade aimed at terra's chest.

Terra clenched his fist as he glared, but he had flashes of ven becoming darkness, it was starting to affect terra's.

Terra had the darkness emerged from his wounded arm and slashed his keyblade, it collided with Vanitas's.

Vanitas began to leer while he was forced to start leaning back, he struggled.

-0-

"Are you alright?" aqua asked kneeling down at Kairi.

"Yes, I'm safe now, thank you." Said Kairi happily.

"You better be careful, its dangerous to be here." Aqua said placing her hand on Kairi's little shoulder. The little girl nodded. "What were those?" She asked so suddenly while aqua began to walk past her.

"Those creatures, are what we call dangerous."

Kairi looked at her patch of flowers and then looked up to aqua and ran after her.

Aqua turned around and saw Kairi beside her.

She smiled at Kairi and offered her hand. Kairi took Aqua's hand and they both walked down the main building.

-0-

Terra stood on his feet and began to push harder. Vanitas gritted his teeth while he tried to put all his strength into his keyblade to push terra down or make his wounded arm bleed again.

Terra punched Vanitas in the stomach and made Vanitas let go a bit and grabbed his neck.

Vanitas felt the tight grip in Terra's grab. Terra began to force Vanitas down, he had an insane smile look in his facial expression. Vanitas held Terra's arm and was trying to lessen the tightness, but it was no good. He had to breathe.

Terra began to put a bit more pressure. Vanitas could feel his gasps for air were starting to get thin.

Aqua came in at that exact moment and gasped. "Terra!" she cried. Terra still held vanitas choking him.

"STOP!" Aqua shouted. Terra felt the shock and stopped. He released vanitas and fell to his knees. Kairi held onto Aqua's long sleeve tight while being sort of frighten by the scene she just saw.

"What has gotten into you?" Aqua asked. Terra got up to his feet. He looked down in shame. "…the darkness inside me…it-just, took over, I could control it."

Vanitas quickly got up and went through the corridor leaving the scene.

"What else is darkness…if its hate and rage?" Aqua asked.

"Have you've found xehanort?" She continued.

"Vanitas told me, that we both were tricked." Terra said.

He blinked and saw Kairi, he then looked up at aqua. "What's she doing here? Its not safe for her to be here."

"I know, but she feels safe with us, here." aqua said.

Terra nodded. "We have to follow vanitas to get back and get ven."

Aqua nodded and turned to face Kairi. "We got to go, okay but go somewhere safe, understand?"

Kairi nodded and gave terra and aqua each a flower. Terra smiled and chuckled softly. "Thank you." He said.

Kairi nodded again. "Your welcome." She said sweetly.

-0-

Terra and Aqua waved goodbye to Kairi and hit their armor gantlet to get into their armor forms and ride on their keyblades.

They left the gardens and headed for the worlds. "Were coming Ven." Terra said and dashed forward. Aqua did the same.

-end of chapter 9-

**A/N: Well this was a fun chapter. All I have to say is, for once I had a light scene in this story. I hope chapter 10 goes well. Also, tell me what should happen next in chapter 10, who knows it might be in the story.^^ leave a review.**


	10. A master and his boy part 3

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter ten! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart. I hope this next chapter will be a good chapter. This is part 3 to chapter 9. **

**Chapter 10: A Master and his boy part 3**

-0-

"Do it, now!" master Xehanort said becoming inpatient, looking at his pupil.

Venitas seemed to be frozen in time, because he was starting to have second thoughts, while he held the x-blade in his hand aiming it towards his heart.

Vanitas appeared through a corridor to the keyblade graveyard and showed up before Master xehanort and Venitas.

"Hmm...I'm very disappointed in you, Vanitas." Master xehanort said having his back turned at him.

"Who cares about those stupid papers…I almost got killed, by terra!" Vanitas growled in anger.

"A worthy sacrifice…the only apprentice I need is Ventus, he has exceeded in opening his heart…once he vanquishes his light, and become darkness complete without hesitating he'll be my next pupil to begin this keyblade war. " Master xehanort said coldly to vanitas.

" Grr! Let's just focus on getting rid of Terra and aqua so the keyblade war could begin…if you had forgotten those, then your really stupid to ignore me." Vanitas said leering.

"Well, I'll let you know, I must have Terra for myself, a new body is just what I need to begin this war." Master xehanort said while his clenched his fist.

"I wouldn't go that path, master. I'd say we kill them, with Ventus's weakness of letting them kill him first… after they are weeping, we go in for the kill and the x-blade will be in our grasp to start this war."

"You just don't understand…don't you?" Master xehanort said placing his hands to his back.

"Oh, I understand alright, but you were blind… Vanitas said with an evil grin suddenly appearing. "blind from the moment I had Ventus under my control."

"What?" Master xehanort asked, in confusion.

"I don't need you, I can make this war happen, myself. Since the x-blade is forged. Ventus had joined me by force, but the x-blade is complete, all I have to do is open the door."

Master xehanort didn't like the sound of that and he snarled. "I can assure you, no one can defeat me, I created you…and that means, I can eliminate you as well." he said while moving his hand to the side as he summoned out his keyblade.

Vanitas chuckled. "Lets see if you can try."

They both got into their battle stances while they faced off.

Venitas stood there looking dull but under the spell of the x-blade's power, he was in determination.

Vanitas charged at his master. Xehanort got ready and blocked Vanitas's attacks and shot dark ice. Vanitas warped quickly and shot his own ice attacks. Master xehanort used a huge barrier of darkness that evaporated Vanitas's ice attack.

Vanitas leered and went for a stab attack but master xehanort used his ability to warp on the other side and punched vanitas in his back. Vanitas got up and wiped some blood off his lip, he glared.

Master xehanort grinned holding his keyblade for another attack.

"You are not strong, not with out the x-blade!" xehanort sneered.

"I could say the same to you!" vanitas said with a snarl. Master xehanort summoned the flying keyblades to his aid, Vanitas looked up and saw the swirling keyblades fly towards him quickly. He jumped onto them and used them to his advantage.

Xehanort's eyes narrowed while he looked at Vanitas flying on the keyblades.

Master xehanort jumped a little backward and got hit by a few keyblades and ice.

He growled and got up. Vanitas went for another round. Xehanort shot a blast in the sky. Vanitas looked up and was knocked down by xehanort's keyblades.

Venitas just watched the two fight, still holding his x-blade complete in his hand.

Vanitas yelled in rage and his body erupting with darkness and he lunged his unversed at master xehanort.

Master xehanort slashed a few floods down before be hit across the face by Vanitas's keyblade. Master xehanort touched his cheek and felt the deep cut across it. He growled while leering at Vanitas.

"You've betrayed me!" He snapped. Vanitas smirked. "It was going to happen sooner or later, master. I've sensed it."

"I thought you were loyal, but it seems that has deceased from within you." Xehanort said.

"Correct…" vanitas said still smiling.

"No matter…" said master xehanort turning to face Venitas. "Venitas! Release your light! Open your heart to darkness!" He demanded shouting.

Vanitas looked confused as his smirk turned into a frown. "What!" Vanitas said and his eyes had widen.

Ventus had aimed the x-blade and shot the light into his chest and a bright light appeared. It was soon swallowed up into a dark aurora.

Vanitas then grunted and clutched his head and fell on one knee. He looked up and glared at master xehanort.

Xehanort grinned. "Now, be gone!"

"W-What! You-"

"I don't need a servant of betrayal on my side…to begin this keyblade war, Ventus is now my new loyal servant."

Vanitas looked away and stared at xehanort and Ven while he stood back up to his feet. Master xehanort turned to his new servant.

"Venitas…Let us go to where all keyblade warriors are distant to meet their fate in making the keyblade war, rage." Master xehanort said with a grin wiggling his fingers. He then turned to face his old loyal servant.

Master xehanort was too proud to have Ventus's light removed completely, that he didn't see Venitas walking towards him holding the x-blade for a stab like motion.

Vanitas looked up and his frighten face slowly transformed into a wicked grin.

Master xehanort felt a slash like stab go across his back. He felt the stinging pain of the x-blade's power surging through his body as he hung from the x-blade.

Master xehanort fell to his knees with his mouth widen open, his eyes widen, his body felt the stab go through his chest.

"B-but why are betraying me?" Xehanort said shocked looking at venitas.

"I'm through with you." Venitas said coldly. Master xehanort eyes had widen even more while falling forward as he felt the x-blade lift from his body, fading into light he vanished before hitting the ground.

"Well done, Ventus." Vanitas said. Ven turned his eyes to face Vanitas.

Vanitas then sensed something was wrong and he leered a bit.

"I don't need you either." ven said in a dark tone of voice that echoed through Vanitas's ears.

"YOU cannot turn your back on me, ventus! I'm the one who is keeping you alive!" Vanitas hissed with anger.

"Not anymore…" Ventus said with a smile that made Vanitas cringed. Vanitas then could feel his negativity starting to be absorbed by ven.

"Your darkness is consuming my darkness?" vanitas asked with a small trigger of fear.

Ven chuckled. "Correct, I am not Ventus of light, not anymore. I have seen the darkness for what it is and embraced it, and now the keyblade war shall begin soon!"

Vanitas was in anger that he just walked away into a corridor to find aqua and Terra.

Venitas smiled and walked off towards the keyblade graveyard itself where kingdom hearts slept.

-0-

Aqua and terra drifted through the seeming less never ending warp hole. They soon appear through the light and saw vanitas hovering by. "What's vanitas want!" aqua said leering through her helmet.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Terra said.

"Hmm…you may be right." Aqua said.

They both followed Vanitas while he lead the way towards the badlands.

Then a Trinity Armor Unversed appeared before them and separated Terra and Aqua from Vanitas with one uppercut attack from its arms.

Vanitas turned his helmeted head and stared at was once to be his unversed.

The trinity armor just floated in place as if it were waiting for orders, but it got ready to attack.

-0-

Terra landed real hard on the ground of Destiny islands. Aqua laid a few feet away from him as she groaned getting up.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Terra asked walking towards her.

"I could ask you the same question, terra." Aqua said looking at his bandaged wound on his arm.

"Don't worry, its fine." Terra said slightly touching his wounded arm. Aqua nodded and looked around.

"This place seems quite…" she said. Terra stood beside her and he could only hear the faintly sounds of the ocean waves kissing the seashore.

"Your right…" Terra said. He then turned his head and saw two boys on the other side and walked towards them. Aqua noticed them too and walked towards them as well.

"Are you okay, Sora?" asked young Riku while they swung their wooden swords.

"Huh?" Asked young Sora looking at his friend while he swung his wooden sword in the air hitting nothing.

"I mean, you look kinda funny." Riku said looking at Sora up and down while he stopped swinging his sword.

"I don't know what your talking about Riku…but I do feel like something is squeezing me from the inside." Sora said placing his hand on his chest gripping it slowly.

"It hurts me…" Sora said in a low tone. Riku patted Sora's back.

Riku turned his head and saw Terra and Aqua.

"Hello." Terra said.

"Hi." Riku replied back looking up at Terra. "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly.

Terra couldn't find an answer and he just smiled and kneel down before riku and started to talk something important to him.

Aqua walked up toward Sora. "are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so…" Sora said looking up at Aqua still gripping his shirt where his chest was.

"Your saying something is squeezing your heart?" aqua asked lightly touching Sora's chest.

"Yeah…and I think its making a cry for help, but something is blocking that someone from reaching out." Sora said groaning a bit.

Aqua slowly rubbed Sora's chest to make the pain stop.

The pain that Sora was feeling was, Ventus's lost light trying to gasp for air inside the hole of darkness.

**-end of chapter 10-**

**A/N: Wow, dark and more dark. Why am I doing this to everyone, oh well I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Please leave a good comment and give me some ideas, that would be very helpful. **


	11. The Mysterious Heartless Boy

-1** CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story now. Well here's chapter eleven! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness of Ven's heart. I hope this next chapter will be a good chapter. This will get darker as it progresses. And my kh oc has a guest appearance, try and find him. x3 **

**Chapter 11: the mysterious heartless boy**

Vanitas floated in the warp hole that he was trapped in with the Trinity Armor. He fought the trinity armor with brute force.

"Gotcha!" Vanitas said and stabbed the big unversed in the head with a counter attack slash. The huge unversed faded away in a bright light behind Vanitas. He turned his helmeted head to the right and saw the world he thought he'd recognized was destiny islands and headed over there.

-0-

Aqua was trying to make the pain lessen its tight grip on Sora's chest. Sora was struggling a bit. "My tummy hurts." He moaned in pain from his aching chest.

Terra turned towards aqua and sora. Riku walked towards Sora. "Sora? Are you okay?" Riku asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Whatever this pain, I'm feeling…its hurting me…" Sora said.

Terra walked towards Sora and touched his small hand. Sora looked up and stared at terra.

Terra then saw a flash of ven within sora and gasped. "Its like Sora's being hurt by the darkness master xehanort had placed within ven's heart."

"Are you sure?" aqua said with an astonished look.

"That's correct…" Said a voice. Aqua, Terra and Riku all turned their heads and saw Vanitas walk towards them.

"Vanitas." Terra said. Vanitas turned his head to face sora.

Sora looked up at the masked boy. "What's going on?" He asked in pain.

Vanitas smirked inside his helmet. "Your being a pawn to the darkness, my little friend."

"What!" Aqua said leering.

"Tell us, Vanitas!" Terra shouted. "What game are you trying to play here, its your fault that Ven's this way, making him being strangled by darkness!"

"But, terra, you have that darkness inside you as well, but you refuse it just like master xehanort said." Vanitas said.

"Tell us, why is this happening." Aqua asked again.

"Ventus is using the darkness to vanquish all the light inside him, or what remains of it…Soon he won't even feel the need to see what has become of sora in the future…If the runt survives the darkness strangling method."

"Your insane!" Aqua said.

"But, Ventus has been consumed…consumed, by the darkness, I have a feeling that all of these worlds will be in chaos, within a few hours." He said with a sneer.

"What are you trying to say?" Terra asked.

"Within a few hours, the battle for the light within kingdom hearts will begin…" Vanitas said "The keyblade war..."

"I say, forget all of this and let darkness take its course."

He began to walk away towards the corridor.

"STOP!" Terra shouted. "I'm sick of this pain that the darkness has given us, And now I'm going to start what I should of done along time ago, getting rid of you!" he said summoning his keyblade with anger.

Vanitas chuckled and summoned out his keyblade. "You have no chance in beating the darkness that has Ven in its locked embrace."

Terra growled and rushed at Vanitas with force. Vanitas got ready to block Terra's attack.

They both clashed with a strong force.

-0-

Aqua was making sure that sora and riku were safe from harm while terra and vanitas fought.

"Take this!" terra said hitting Vanitas hard in the arm. Vanitas was forced to Fell downward, but he braced himself and landed on his feet. He began to rush at Terra with rage.

They kept on repeating the clash over and over trying to push each other back.

Vanitas saw the bandaged arm of terra and punched it hard to make it bleed again.

Terra yelled in pain and clutched his wounded arm that was bleeding again. He turned his head and was knocked down by Vanitas's keyblade. Terra got up again but was forced down again. Vanitas walked towards him slowly as Terra reached out to his keyblade.

Terra then swooped down with a low kick that made vanitas trip.

Vanitas fell back and got up to his feet and almost stabbed terra's neck, but his keyblade got stuck to a tree stump.

Terra rolled to the side and slashed Vanitas's shoulder. Vanitas grunted in pain and he turned around only to get punched in the face.

He flew a few feet away and crashed into more trees. He got up with his helmet cracked a bit. One piece fell off from his mask that revealed his left eye and half his mouth and hair.

He glared and shot dark ice at terra. Terra blocked most of them, but he was stricken hard by Vanitas's counter strike attack. Terra slid back and was almost stabbed again but he avoided the stab attacks.

Riku's hand trembled while he closed it. He ran towards Terra and got his keyblade.

Vanitas walked towards Riku. "You think you can be the hero? Fat chance."

Riku glared and try to hold the keyblade up. Vanitas swung his keyblade down. Riku tried to push Vanitas back, but he couldn't. He began to struggle while vanitas put pressure on his keyblade.

Terra opened his eyes slowly and saw Riku was in trouble. He got up and held Riku's arm to make the pressure on his keyblade get stronger. Vanitas's eyes widen with anger while he was being pushed back.

Terra glared with anger and pushed vanitas back, riku did the same. Vanitas flew back and slid across the ground real hard.

He got up slowly and glared. "You…you'll pay for this, this is only the beginning." vanitas said and ran off to a corridor he made.

Terra saw the masked boy leave and fell to the ground exhausted from the fight.

Riku looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm okay…" terra said clutched his wounded arm.

Aqua looked at terra with a sign of worry. "Terra, we have to stop what ever vanitas is planning."

"Right." Terra said.

Aqua looked back at sora. "How are you feeling sora?" she asked petting Sora's head.

"I think the pain is stopping, now." Sora said.

" That's good." aqua said smiling.

"Aqua we have to go, I don't know how much time we have before, Master xehanort uses Ven to open the door so the keyblade war could begin." Terra said.

Aqua nodded her head. "You two be safe now." She said looking at Riku and Sora.

They both nodded. "We will, miss." Said Riku and Sora.

Aqua and Terra both transformed into their armor forms and left the islands.

"I hope they make it." Sora said.

"Yeah…me too." Riku said.

-0-

"The only place to go, is the keyblade graveyard." Terra said.

"We must be careful, Darkness can be lurking in any corner." Aqua warned Terra. He nodded and sped forward.

Aqua followed behind him.

They soon found themselves shrouded in a dark cloud of some sort. "This must be, Vanitas's work." Terra said looking around.

"Or something else." Aqua said looking around while the darkness cloud swirled around them.

They then saw a strange creature emerged from the darkness. This creature was shrouded in darkness from its body, but its appearance was a boy, like Vanitas, to aqua and Terra, but its appearance was sora and ven but with heartless like features. Its yellow eyes heartless eyes glowed brightly as it made a high pitch cry.

Aqua and terra both pulled out their keyblades. "What is this thing?" aqua thought.

Terra noticed the heartless boy had bat-wings and skin that was like Ventus's armor. He tried to get a closer scan, but the heartless creature dashed everywhere.

Aqua quickly shot a blast of fire at the heartless boy. They heard its cries grow more angrier.

Aqua looked around and got knocked aside by the heartless boy, she almost fell off her keyblade, but she held on tight to the handle. "Aqua!" Terra said and flew towards her. The heartless boy flapped its small wings while its mouth opened wide making another high pitch roar.

Terra turned his head and gasped. The heartless boy slashed Terra across his shoulder. Terra flinched and hit the heartless boy with his keyblade. The heartless boy flipped downward but caught itself and shot strange vines from its back.

Terra felt the Vines restrain his neck, he was forced to be pulled down. Aqua hovered after Terra and grabbed his hand. But terra was forced to let go, because the darkness vines were choking him.

"A-Aqua, get out of here!" Terra cried through breathes of struggle.

"Terra!" Aqua cried, but she couldn't see him anymore, because the darkness vines covered him. She then saw the darkness vines fly towards her, she quickly braced herself from the vines.

Then a flash of light appeared. Aqua looked at saw the heartless boy was falling downward into the abyss of darkness and his darkness vines dissolving from her arm.

"terra?" She said again. She looked and saw terra flying upward with Mickey.

"I came just in time too." Mickey said. Terra gain contentious and looked at mickey. "Thank you, mickey." Terra said.

Aqua looked at mickey. "How did you, know we were in danger?" She asked.

"I just had this sense, that you two need help, and besides, I can't be lazy and make you two do all the work." mickey said a smile.

Terra chuckled through his armor helmet. "Well, you have a good habit of showing up at the right time."

"Aww…well that's nice of you to say." Mickey said suddenly blushing lightly.

"Mickey, did you happen to run into Vanitas or master xehanort?" Terra asked.

"No, I haven't, why?"

"vanitas said within a few hours, master xehanort and ven are going to open the door so the keyblade war could begin." Aqua said.

"oh no! then there's no time, we have to get out of this darkness." mickey said.

"Right." Said Aqua and Terra. Just as they were about to leave, they heard the high pitch roar from the heartless boy they fought earlier echo below them.

"What is that thing?" Terra said glaring through his helmet.

"Aqua…Terra, go to the keyblade graveyard, now." Mickey said turning his head towards them.

"But, what about you?" Aqua asked.

"I'll hold off this creature, while you two save Ven from eternal darkness!" mickey said. Terra and Aqua saw the heartless boy fly towards them with fury.

Mickey pulled out his keyblade and saw that the creature was getting closer. "Go, now!" He shouted shining a light that peered through the darkness cloud. Aqua and Terra were sucked into the light and saw the light was getting thinner.

"Mickey!" terra cried reaching out to him, but the light faded.

"Mickey, can't do this alone, even with our strength's combine, we still lost that fight with that creature." Aqua said.

"Hours or no hours mickey needs our help!" Terra said as he tried to find the darkness cloud through the bright blue light.

-0-

Mickey got into battle stance watching the heartless boy's movements. He then got slashed by the heartless boy's tail that whipped like lighting.

He turned his head and blocked the attack of the creature's claws. The creature's yellow eyes glowed brightly and opened its mouth. Mickey eyes widen and he saw the darkness vines whip his face.

Mickey flew downwards, the creature flew after mickey slashing him constantly along the way.

Just as the heartless boy was going to make his final blow, he was knocked aside by terra's keyblade.

Aqua flew upwards with mickey on her lap.

"What the heck are you?" Terra said holding back the heartless boy's attack.

The creatures eyes seemed to be changing and they shifted into red. It open its mouth and began to speak in a strange voice.

Terra couldn't understand its voice, but it sounded strange in his ears.

Aqua quickly casted cure on mickey to heal him from his wounds.

Terra turned his head to aqua and mickey, but when he turned his head back to the creature, it vanished.

"Look out!" Mickey cried. Terra looked and was tackled down. Aqua dove down fast knocking the heartless boy aside with her keyblade.

The heartless boy made a bellow cry and seemed to have been retreating from battle.

"I think were safe now." Terra said catching his breath.

The darkness cloud faded away between them.

"What was that creature?" Aqua asked.

"We may never know…but we can't worry now, ven needs our help." Mickey said.

Terra and Aqua both nodded. "Lets finished this once and for all, Ven is our friend, who needs help to fight his darkness." Terra said.

"No matter what, you both need to believe that you'll defeat his darkness and free his light." Mickey told them, holding their hands.

"We will mickey, thank you." Terra said.

Then they went towards the portal that lead them to the keyblade graveyard, while mickey watched them go.

He turned his head and saw the heartless boy was a huge darkness glob and it faded away into the skies of space, and the particles flew off towards destiny islands.

"Terra, Aqua, only your friendship can save ven now." Mickey said to himself with a determined look and used his way finder to teleport himself to master Yen Sid's castle.

**-end of chapter 11-**

**A/N: Wow, that was a toughie to write, and I wonder why I always do bad things to the characters which I don't really mean to do. Well I hope all you readers are looking forward to reading the final chapter of this story. Yeah, sadly I can't think up anymore chapters for this story, I mean what should chapter 12 be if I were to write the next one? Give me some ideas readers I know you have some. Well please leave me a response and a review. **


	12. The Keyblade War

-1

**CONSUMED**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters. They belong to their original creators and so on. Dang…I think I'm starting to have a struggle now with this story. Well here's chapter twevel! Enjoy this story, as you look deeper into the darkness. I hope this next chapter will be a good chapter. This is the end of the great war and friendship. **

**Chapter 12: Keyblade war**

Venitas stood on top of the pillar of the keyblade graveyard and held the x-blade in his hand looking up at the sky where the clouds were swirling covering kingdom hearts blue light.

Aqua and terra ran towards graveyard of keyblades and gasped seeing Ven on the pillar with his insane like body language and holding the x-blade complete in his hand.

Vanitas appeared before aqua and terra through a corridor.

"You!" Terra snapped leering at him. Vanitas stopped terra from saying anymore.

"Master Xehanort is no more so you don't have to worry about him."

"You mean you struck xehanort down?" aqua asked.

Vanitas looked up at his puppet who seemed to break free and killed master xehanort. "I didn't destroy xehanort…Ven did." he said looking at aqua and terra. They both gasped to hear that Ven had destroyed master xehanort.

"Ventus has broken out of my control and has the unversed under his control now, master xehanort must have made the darkness inside his heart go out of control, before he got stabbed…"

"We have to stop Ventus and free his light." Aqua said.

"But that will kill him." Terra said. "You even said so yourself vanitas." he said staring at Vanitas.

"Kingdom Hearts! The time has come!" venitas said to the sky while his voice echoed through the canyons.

Terra looked up and couldn't believe on what he was hearing, Ven's voice become a dark voice.

Aqua's mouth had widened as the swirl clouds were reliving a bright blue light.

"Ven stop!" Terra shouted.

"X-blade, open the door to kingdom hearts and show me the war!" venitas said holding the x-blade complete towards the sky yelling it out to the huge moon shaped like a heart.

A light was forming up from the x-blade and a bright light appeared and shined up to the sky.

"And just like legend says, the keyblade war will begin!" Venitas shouted with a insane smile while the light from the x-blade merged with kingdom hearts light.

Terra turned and saw keyblade warriors were coming from each different world; they all had their own keyblade and armor forms.

Aqua was shocked to see this many keyblade warriors had appeared.

"…the keyblade war has begun." Terra said as his voice drifted off seeing all of the keyblade warriors stand their ground.

"Stop, we all don't need to fight!" Aqua said grabbing one of the keyblade warrior's arm that was next to her. The warrior turned his head and got out of her grip and ran towards the light that shined on the pillar. The other keyblade warriors all rushed at the same time. It seem like Aqua, Terra, and vanitas didn't exist to the keyblade warriors while they flew past them.

Vanitas had no choice but to join forces with terra and aqua. He pulled out his normal keyblade and stared up at Venitas.

"We have no choice but to fight to the death." Vanitas said.

"But!" Aqua said. Vanitas leered at her with his golden eyes. "Either die or kill Ventus…those are our only options left!"

Aqua couldn't do it. She couldn't kill ven.

But she could hear the clashes of the keyblade warriors battling to the death to get kingdom hearts power and the x-blade.

Venitas jumped down after the crowd of keyblade warriors slashing them down with his x-blade complete.

"Give me the x-blade!" said one warrior knocking Venitas down. He quickly got up and kicked the warrior with one strong kick that sent the warrior sliding a few feet away and got impaled by flying keyblades that sailed down. Venitas turned his head and clashed with another keyblade warrior.

-0-

Aqua watched in horror seeing each keyblade warrior fade or die in the middle of battle.

Vanitas frowned, in anger, waiting for terra and aqua make their decision.

Aqua lowered her head and stared at the ground and had a flash back of Ventus's blood.

"You guys are such losers." Vanitas said and summoned out his keyblade to surf on and headed towards the battle.

Terra looked at aqua. "I'm sorry….but we have no choice."

"There has to be another way, Ven can't be Evil!" Cried aqua in angered tears.

"I know…but Master Xehanort has made Ven a darkness machine. We can't sit here, he might destroy our lights if we hesitate." Terra said.

-0-

Venitas slashed another warrior down and went on to the next. They clashed their keyblades and tried to push each other back. Vanitas came swooping down knocking a few warriors aside trying to get to ven.

He landed on the ground running towards Venitas and the keyblade warrior he was clashing with. But the other keyblade warrior blocked his path and rushed towards him. Vanitas got into a counter attack and punched one warrior to crash into the other.

Vanitas turned his head and walked towards ven.

"This is very interesting, Ventus." Vanitas said standing behind Venitas.

Venitas knocked the keyblade warrior down and turned his head. "Vanitas…" He said with a slight grin. The keyblade warrior was about to attack ven, but a flood came by and wrapped around the male's neck and scratched his armored face.

"I've seen you've made your fate, to die in darkness and betray me." Vanitas said.

"Your wrong I'm not going to die in darkness, but make everyone fear it, But you've chosen your fate to join terra and aqua, which means your light, master… I'll make sure this war will be one to remember." Venitas said pointing the x-blade.

"Hm, you've forgotten, I was the one who forged the x-blade, and now I take it back." vanitas said glaring.

They both clashed keyblades by running at each other.

-0-

Aqua opened her eyes and saw a flash of Ven, in his normal form. _"Aqua, we can defeat this darkness together…" _

_She heard inside her mind, hearing his voice echo._

She looked up determined and put on her helmet. Terra did the same and ran towards the crowd of fighting keyblade warriors. Explosions from magic casting and powerful limit attacks from the warriors keyblades were keeping aqua and terra from reaching Vanitas and Ven.

-0-

Aqua looked up and saw Vanitas was starting to struggle by getting a few cuts on his face. Venitas pushed him down and had an inane smile pinning Vanitas chest down with his foot.

Terra turned his head and blocked an attack from the female warrior. "Aqua! Get to Ven, I'll hold them off!" Terra said holding back 3 warriors that appeared, and he tries his best to hold all three warriors back with his keyblade.

Aqua nodded and ran towards the pillar.

-0-

Vanitas was being kicked in the stomach a few times by ven trying to get up. He coughed out blood and snarled looking up at Venitas.

"W-What is this power?"

Venitas smirked. "its your darkness heeding through me."

Vanitas's eyes narrowed and he quickly stabbed Ven in his left shoulder with his keyblade. Venitas grunted and held the x-blade a little weakly from the impact.

Vanitas stab again and again, until slashing his blade a few times to cut ven until he could see ven howl in pain. Ven was then bleeding out from the mouth from the hard impacts vanitas gave him.

He opened his mouth wide as he were to have sharp teeth, his yellow flashing eyes with a frail look, while his body glowed with darkness making his appearance seem like a monstrous beast. Vanitas felt the pain as well but it was for the best since he was apart of ven. He yelled enraged, quickly gripping ven's neck with force. Ven felt the tight grip and grabbed Vanitas's neck as well with his other hand. They both were strangling each other trying to see who will give in.

Aqua jumped up to the top and was blocked by a keyblade warrior she looked up and saw the armored figure was her master, Master Eraqus. She gasped. "Master?" she asked.

The armor nodded its head. _"I am with you Aqua, the keyblade war must be stopped, together along with Terra, we can free Ventus, if we concentrate."_

Aqua nodded. She looked up as she pulled herself up and saw Ven and Vanitas. "Ven!" She cried, seeing him being strangled.

"_Aqua, we have to wait for terra!" _ Eraqus armor formed said turning his head.

"I can't let ven die!" she said with anger and ran towards vanitas and ven's direction. But Eraqus grabbed her arm before she could pass him. She stopped and looked at him.

-0-

Terra was being hit by the magic the other keyblade warriors were casting.

With all his strength, Terra knocked 13 warriors down with his focused energy of his powerful attack.

He looked up and ran towards the pillar Ven and Vanitas were. He jumped up and saw Eraqus's armor form stand before him.

"_Terra, we must focus all of our energy to break the chains of darkness concealed in Ventus's heart."_

Terra looked at his master and then to Aqua. "But, we need to free ven first from his neck snapping!" Aqua shouted trying to break out of Eraqus's grip.

"_Wait…"_

"What! Master have you've gone mad! Ven's going to die if we don't do anything!' terra shouted in rage.

But the master knew if this is right, then it will make the process more successful_. _

Vanitas and Venitas were both bleeding from their mouths while it dripped down from their necks. Their hands covered in each of their own blood. They both stared eye to eye before making the final decision.

Venitas had his mouth open, gagging out darkness that was thick as his blood. Vanitas gritted his teeth while he squeezed harder. Venitas was doing the same.

CRACK!

There was a huge scent of silence when the sounds of a snapped neck had appeared into the scene. Terra and aqua watched in horror.

Vanitas and Ventus were both standing in the poses they were in of strangling. Every keyblade warrior stopped and looked up at the two warriors in a strangling position, waiting to see one of them fall. Time had to be frozen at that moment.

Ven was the first to fall back and Vanitas followed behind him while he fell on top of Ven. From what aqua and terra saw, It was a tie.

Ven could feel Vanitas's blood drip onto his face before he was starting to die as well.

"…Ventus…" vanitas said and leaned in close to Ven's mouth and gave a mouth to mouth closed his eyes as he felt Vanitas's lips on his. Vanitas slowly faded away into light of the pale blue dark sky. Ven's golden eyes were starting to dim as he looked up at the blue pale light of kingdom hearts shine down on him. His fingers twitched while he was breathing his last breath. "Aqua…Terra…I'm sorry…" He said inside his mind, while he began to lose all hope.

"_Aqua, terra now!"_ master Eraqus said aiming his keyblade at ven. Aqua and terra looked at their charms and closed their eyes tight. A huge light appeared in their keyblades.

"VENTUS!" They both cried. The light hit Ventus's black heart that almost lifted out from his chest.

The light from terra and aqua's keyblade had saved his heart and purified it. The x-blade had became a shattered keyblade and it faded away into the sky, but some particles remained in his skin.

The light faded away. Terra and aqua saw ventus laying on the ground not moving and he had a few cuts across his arms and body. Aqua and terra both ran towards ven.

"Ven?…Ven?" Aqua said holding Ventus in her arms trying to wake him up. Terra leaned down to his knee and placed his hand on Ventus's head.

They waited for a response, to happen. But there was no response. "Oh, Ven!" Aqua said crying burring her face in Ven's head, Terra looked down. He began to cry, but silently.

The war seemed to have stopped. All the keyblade warriors all watched the two warriors weep on their friend. They all began to leave in silence, back to their own worlds.

Aqua and terra both were in deep sadness. They were crying so much that they didn't hear Ven's soft voice.

"...Terra…Aqua? Why are you crying?" He said softly and quietly while he felt his friend's tears on his skin wiping the blood off his face.

Terra and aqua both opened their watery eyes and saw that ventus had his blue eyes and cute smile and was his normal self. They both smiled at Ven.

"W-We thought we would lose you, Ven." Terra said in a snuffle. "We thought you would fade forever…" Aqua said wiping her tears with her arm.

"Terra, Aqua…" Ventus said before pausing.

"Yes ven?" they both asked trying to pull themselves together.

"Thank you…" Ven said with a smile. Aqua and Terra both hugged Ven close to them.

Ven closed his eyes still smiling, feeling terra and aqua's loving embrace, they gave him.

"Ven, we've missed you…" Terra said. "I know with out you, we could never had the courage to keep on fighting, fighting for your freedom."

"R-really?" ven asked looking up at Terra.

"Of course, Ven. You are our friend." Aqua said stroking his spiky hair. She then giggled. "You mean a lot to me and terra, we just want a better and safe future for you."

Ventus nodded. "But deep down, I feel guilty." he said lowering his head.

"Why's that ven?" terra asked.

"I feel like I've let someone down…someone very important." Ventus said placing his hand on his chest. He slowly closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Terra, Aqua, can I go to sleep?" He asked. "If you want to ven." Terra said.

"But I have to leave, if you don't mind. But I'll be back I promise, in your hearts."

He got into his armor form and left the keyblade graveyard. Terra and Aqua watched ven leave and looked up at the sky.

They both knew that Ventus wouldn't return.

-0-

DESTINY ISLANDS:

Young Sora looked up at the sky and turned his head.

"Huh? Who's there?" He said looking around. He looked up and saw Ventus.

"Hello, Sora." Ventus said. "Hi." Sora said.

"I want to apologize…" Ven said.

"Why?" Sora asked looking a bit worried.

"Because, I could of destroyed all the worlds and maybe you too…but deep down, it was your light that saved me from my last breath."

"I did? I saved you?" Sora said. Ventus nodded. "Sora…I was wondering if I can be with you."

"Are you sad?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid that if I go back, the darkness inside me might try to reawaken in my future and try to relapse again…I know my heart needs a warm safe place, away from the darkness, so can you do that for me?"

Sora nodded. "if it will make you feel safe." Sora said and held ven's hand. "Thank you…" Ven said kneeling down to hug sora close and faded into a burst of light and went with Sora. Sora felt Ven go to sleep in his heart, he smiled.

-0-

Terra and Aqua looked up at the night starry sky and smiled. They knew that Ven was free and was not corrupted by darkness ever again, with the help of his friends and the next chosen keyblade master. They knew deep down, their "friendship was the key to unlocking the heart…"

**-end of chapter 12-**

**A/N:: wow…that was a happy ending -cries happily- This story was an epic story to write. I hope I can make another story just as good. Lol imagine a sequel to this story.^^ well with some characters still hanging about I guess I could make a secret ending, which might tie into Soraxess's story as him as a kid like sora. Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave a review. I know my stories are short, but its all I can do which is sad. I mean, do you think I will write new story with more chapters? But please leave a review and see more of my wonderful stories i've made. the sequel will be coming soon! **


End file.
